Dragon Ball Xenoverse: Shattered Time
by Ninjamaster227
Summary: History is in danger, the fabric of time itself is being altered by the time chasms. Events are wrong now, battles past won now lost, lives saved now erased. Chaos sweeps across time. In a last ditch effort Trunk uses the dragon balls, and makes a wish. Pulled moments before death, from his home in universe 5, Glacier is now Supreme Kai of Time's last hope to save the multiverse.
1. A Hero Emerges

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball XV, I do however own the future warrior OC Glacier (the character in the cover, which is what his final form in this fic looks like). Also I know the Frost Demon transformations were not part of the actual game, but they should have been (the gold form will be in XV2 super excited for that), so my OC will have them.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Hero Emerges

Unknown Space within Universe 5…

"Really now even with that new form you were boasting about moments ago, you still can't even touch me can you "boy"? Such a disappointment I wasn't even using 1/1000000 of my power just now. I thought your people were supposed to be warriors? Looks like you can't ease my boredom like i'd hoped you could. Now begone from my sight weakling, the god of destruction has a planet to destroy." A sinister figure clad in red said to a lone frost demon warrior after smashing him into a near by asteroid as the two floated over an alien world.

"Dammit! I...I thought when I transformed for the first time, I could even out the gap between us. I was just kidding myself, this isn't a gap its universe apart between us...But even still I won't back down here. I watched as you destroyed my world, wiped out my people...my family. I AM DONE WATCHING THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!" The red skinned frost demon shouted at the top of his lungs, before engulfing his hand in red and black ki creating an energy ball, and throwing it with all he had.

The death ball grew with each second it rushed towards it's target, blazing a great trail of red flames in its wake, a pure representation of the warrior's anger given form. As he watched it his breathes became heavier and heavier, he was reaching his limit his second form couldn't be maintained much longer. Not that it mattered, despite his major boost in power it still hadn't been enough to touch this monster. And like clockwork he'd been beaten into a pulp by his opponent, just like every other time he'd tried. Reality was a harsh mistress indeed, he never stood a chance against the god of destruction, but that no longer mattered if he couldn't beat him than he'd settle for spoiling his victory. If he could just wound this heartless animal he could show the whole universe that he's not invincible. If they knew the goal wasn't impossible, eventually someone someday will do it in his place. Thats why he poured everything he had into this attack...but his hope quickly shattered as he watched his death ball be completely crushed under with a simple clasping of his enemies hand.

"Quite a display of bravado I must say, but still a practice in futility my hand wasn't even tickled by that attack...Now i'm curious why do you torture yourself like this boy, you've tried and tried, and where has it gotten you? Nowhere but a world of pain, just accept the fact you'll never be able to defeat me, and find another reason to live. You are after all the last surviving member of the frost demon race, would you really I turn you from endangered too extinct that badly? I am the God of Destruction, I am power it's self in this reality, I work on a cosmic level, and I have no time for weaklings." Lord Alkah the God of Destruction for Universe 5, said with his arms crossed after destroying the frost demons attack.

Like his fellow Gods of Destruction Beerus and Champa, Alkah resembled a tall humanoid cat, but unlike those twins his fur/skin was grey like freshly fallen ash. He wore red robes with two thick shoulder guards, his lower robes were lined with gold complete with a black fabric belt, he wore four golden earrings, and he had twin black and gold wrist guards. His eyes were pitch black with soul piercing red irises. Unimaginable power oozed from every inch of his being, with just a single breath he could vaporize planets if he chose. Universe 5 is his play ground and no one can match him, least of all this young up start. The sense of amusement and humor, Lord Alkah had gotten from crushing this warrior under his boot had long since faded.

"Easy now Lord Alkah, there's no need to go and hurt the poor lad's feelings. He did put up a better effort than his past attempts, after all. Adding insult to injury is beneath us gods. " Lord Alkah's trusted attendant Gin chuckled as he watched the frost demon slump down in silenced shock, months of training and he still couldn't do anything.

"Really Gin your too soft, if I don't crush his spirit now it's never going to stop. This is the fourth time he's hunted me down, and this will be the fourth time I've broken his "weak" body. At this point he's just wasting everyone's time, and we have a schedule to keep do we not? I'll say this one final time "boy" you will NEVER be able to defeat me as you are now. Hate for the destruction of your world, can be a powerful motivator, but hate can only take you so far it's a glass ceiling. Give it up and do something else with your life." Lord Alkah said with a smirk to Gin, before he looked back at the Frost demon.

"…let it go? Do something else...You take away everything I ever knew, and you expect me to just GIVE UP! How dare you even pretend to understand me, I don't need your empty words you evil monster! Glacier last of the frost demons needs no one's pity!" Glacier shouted at Alkah before red ki aura burst around him, and he charged straight at the god of destruction.

"Evil you say? No you are misinformed about me boy, I am not "Evil". As god of destruction I am a force of nature in this universe, I don't destroy without a reason. I maintain the natural order of the universe. I am neither good nor evil, friend or enemy I am just…A GOD!" Lord Alkah said to Glacier while looking him dead in the eyes, before tapping him in the stomach sending him blasting backward. Tiny ripples bursting all over him as he flied back, blasting him even further.

"Oh dear that got under your skin didn't it Lord Alkah? You launched him WAY back to bad for him, you think he's dead now?..I stand corrected it appears not. Say what you want power wise, but their is something nice about that unbreakable spirit of his. Even when he knows he has no trace of a chance. What ever will you do now Lord Alkah?" Gin asked Alkah after Glacier returned broken but not beaten.

"…Why do you think I fulfill the duties as the god of destruction boy?" Lord Alkah asked Glacier who was struggling to not pass out from his wounds.

"Why its obvious you enjoy destroying lives, and asserting your god like power over us mere mortals?" Glacier loudly proclaimed in anger to Lord Alkah.

"A boring answer, and a wrong one. The real answer is actually split in two. First being "why not"? I'm the strongest being in this reality, whose really going to stop me from doing what I want to? Secondly it's boredom, this universe can be ever so boring at times. Theirs nothing that gets my blood pumping quite like a good fight, and as the god of destruction I get to have an entire universe of people to fight. You think me a monster for this, but I give every world a fair chance, beat me and your planets saved. Your people had the same chance, and like everyone else failed blame your own weakness not me." Alkah said as he casually tossed an energy blast at a star in the distance and blew it up like it was nothing.

"A fair...CHANCE! How dare you call it that, you know their isn't anyone who can beat that requirement. Thats just you playing with beings lives because your "bored". I hate you more than you could possibly understand right now. If all you want is a fight than I'll kill you with my bare hands. DO YOU HEAR ME!" Glacier shouted with every breathe he had, before his aura blazed uncontrollably around him, his power surging to new levels as he did.

"Oh dear you've gone and done it Lord Alkah, it appears he's opened the floodgates now. You know its a shame it's still not enough to really phase you...Oh now this is most interesting indeed." Gin said with a surprised expression once Glacier disappeared, and in the last second changed his attack's direction and hit Alkah in the face knocking him back a little.

The god of destruction paused as Glacier's fist pushed again into his face, seemly at a lose for words. "Unexpected most unexpected, I actually felt that one...If I remember correctly your name is Glacier, i'll keep that in mind." he said while pushing the fist away like nothing with his face. "The potentials there for sure, but what's noteworthy about you is that damned spirit of yours. You know theirs no way for you to win, and yet you still continue to come towards me." the god said as he floated face to face with the frost demon.

Glacier upon realizing he had to act quickly, swung back around for another punch. "I'm never going to stop, I won't let you destroy anymore lives!" his blow completely failed not even phasing Alkah, who just kept floating over.

Lord Alkah, stared Glacier down in silence, his gaze feeling soul piercing. "It doesn't matter how many times I break you, your not going to ever quit...It's a shame had you unlocked some more forms, maybe we could have had that thrilling match, but no need to waste time with what could have been..." finally breaking the stare bored from it turing away from Glacier. "You did say something interesting though, our power is like a universe part? Would you care to see what just 10% of that universe looks like?" he said with a smirk, as the whole section of space around them became wrapped up in...in a ki aura. Glacier couldn't believe what he was seeing, as small planets and stars caught up in were crushed under it's sheer power, and faded out of existence.

Glacier's whole body went on edge and started shaking from the force of the destruction god's ki. "T-this can't be real, how can you have this much power?" still trembling he said to Alkah.

A single sinister looking smile crossed the god's face, before he disappeared in an instant faster then Glacier had ever seen, reappearing grabbing his opponents neck. "This is the power your dealing with, a god, and a force of nature." Alkah said, as he threw Glacier through an asteroid, and then started choking him again.

"I suppose it was time to stop playing these games after all, we do have work to do. Well you do I have delicious snacks to eat while you do that." Gin said while watching Lord Alkah strangle the life out of Glacier. A look of disappointment on his face, revealing its self.

As Glacier struggled to free himself, Alkah sighed; "You couldn't even see me could you?I decided to get serious out of respect for your resolve Glacier. A pity I seemed to have wasted it, maybe in another life you could have been a good sparring partner? Perhaps even really challenging me." he said after releasing the gasping frost demon. "D-damn you...agh!" Glacier said in between breathes, hate and despite glowing in his eyes while doing so.

Without saying another word, Alkah punched his fist into Glacier's chest. "We're done now, however before you pass I want you to see something. This is what I am the unstoppable force in this universe." he reached his arm straight up, and created a massive gold ball out of his god ki, and to Glacier's horror tossing it down towards the planet. He then pushed Glacier down, and let the planets gravity bring him down into the doomed world.

As the ball of death hit the planet Glacier was falling down to, massive cracks ripped across it and magma spewed from its core. Than in an instant like a pop the world changed into a blinding light of destruction.

"Dammit…I couldn't save anyone after all. If only I had more time, if only I could have found a way to get stronger…if only I could have been the hero." Glacier thought as he fell deeper into the blasting world fading out as it engulfed him, his last sight being one of Lord Alkah staring down at him with his arms crossed.

* * *

The Time Nest…

"Are you sure about this Trunks, I mean who knows if they'll really be strong enough to actually help us? I mean its one heck of a gamble if you ask me?" The Supreme Kai of Time said to her assistant Trunk as he placed all the dragon balls into a circle to summon shenron.

"We don't have a choice Supreme Kai, the honest truth is I'm not enough to fight this threat I wish I was, but I'm not. If theirs anything I've learned from my friends is when to ask for when you need it, I know Shenron will be able to send us someone strong I just know it." Trunks said with a smile to the Supreme Kai of Time after placing all the dragon balls into the correct formation on the ground.

"Well if my cute little assistant has faith in this person so will I Trunks. I'll go get the scroll of eternity ready." The Supreme Kai of Time said to Trunk before heading back to the Time vault.

"I won't waste your faith in me Supreme Kai I swear…Alright well theirs no time like the present. Eternal Dragon I summon you! Awaken and grant my wish!" Trunks thought before looking down at the glowing dragon balls.

The dragon balls began to blaze brighter. The light grew in strength before blasting them all up into the sky. Instantly, the skies over head changed colors to black, and the air it's self-sparked with unbelievable power. The light continued to grow and grown quickly wrapping over the time nest's sky, taking shape as it did. Once it faded in it's place was a massive green dragon almost completely blocking out the sky.

"I'll never get tired of seeing this, bigger than life itself and a presence that can't be compared to." Trunks thought to himself as he gazed up at the simply massive dragon bloating out the sky.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! SPEAK YOUR WISH, AND I SHALL GRANT IT!" Eternal Dragon Shenron said to Trunk his voice shaking all of Toki Toki city.

"GIVE ME A STRONG ALLY. SOMEONE WITH THE KIND OF POWER TO HELP ME DEFEND TIME ITSELF!" Trunk loudly proclaimed to the eternal dragon.

Silence fell and engulfed the world for a brief moment, before the great dragon's blood red eyes glowed like stars.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" Shenron stated as he called the warrior from across reality.

"Is that them I can't believe it now we can finally start saving everything!" Trunks thought as he saw a single silhouette appear a few feet in front of him coming into focus with each second piece by piece.

* * *

Unknown Plain of Existence…

"…What I don't understand I thought Alkah killed me with that poor planet's people what's going on?" Glacier said to himself after awakening in a white void, moments after he had "died".

"SOMEONE SUMMONS YOU FROM A LAND FAR AWAY…. BRAVE WARRIOR NOW COME FORTH!" Shenron's words spoke into Glacier's mind as the world began to bleed out of the void and suddenly he was standing in the middle of some kind of court yard area for a city made of gears.

"What…what just happened I don't understand anything that's going on, WHAT THE HELL!" Glacier yelled in shock after appearing in Toki Toki city, and looking up to notice the massive floating Shenron behind him.

"FAREWELL" Was all Shenron said to Glacier before descending even higher into the sky, and disappearing as the dragon balls scattered themselves again.

Before Glacier could react to any of this however, a silver haired boy, in a black coat with a sword strapped to his back walked over to him.

"Your surprised I'm sure. For now…Let's see how much power you have…AAAAAH! The boy said, before lunging at Glacier with his sword drawn.

"What the hell is your problem, I don't want to fight you!" Glacier said, before barely dodging out of the away of Trunk's sword thrust, which created a gash crater in the ground. After doing so he blast up into the sky trying to escape.

"I'M NOT GIVING YOU A CHOICE NOW FIGHT ME!" Trunks yelled at Glacier chasing after him, catching, and punching him in the face knocking him back.

"That is it I don't know what ANY of this is about, but I'm putting a stop to this now. You wanted a fight well fine, I'll give you a fight!" Glacier shouted at Trunks before blasting in a red aura at him, blinking out of sight, and blinking back after smacking the sword out of his hands.

As Trunks made a b-line straight back towards his sword Glacier charged up his ki, and released it as five long and thin blasts from his fingertips. Each blast chasing Trunks at increasing speed forcing him away from his sword, and back over to him.

"Not bad but I have a few tricks of my own!" Trunks said to Glacier, before putting his hands together, and shooting his shining buster cannon. The blinding light created from it temporarily blinding him.

"AH MY EYES YOU DIRTY LITTLE!" Glacier roared after he was blinded, but not before thinking on his feet , and putting his arms into a "x" block. Thankfully the last minute block, took all the damage from the buster cannon, and created a smoke screen around Glacier.

"Alright how do you like that huh?...Wait where did he go, he was just here, and i can't sense him..." Trunks thought to himself, as he watched the smoke clear away revealing that Glacier was missing. Then like lightning, before he could even try to counter, Glacier kicked him hard in the head from behind tossing him back down onto the ground.

"Now we're even you hit me in the face, and I kicked you in the face harder. I can always hit you with my tail next if you'd prefer?" Glacier said sarcastically to Trunk as he slowly floated back down.

As Trunks pulled himself back up onto his feet and dusted himself off, he broke out into laughter…He was having fun, this had started out as a simple test, but it had really been awhile since he'd just fought someone for fun. Whoever he'd summoned was indeed strong there was no doubt about that, but were they strong enough their was only one way to find out. So without saying as his laughter died down, Trunks erupted into Super Saiyan form.

"His aura and his hair are gold now, and his power's just sky rocketed. I don't know what's happening, but this can't be good. I might have to pull out my second form for this one, but I can't hold it for that long I should have tried to use it more, but I just had to rush in halfcocked against Alkah…No this time its different I know I can beat this guy!" Glacier thought to himself, as he and Trunk entered into a series of attacks and dodges at light speed, Trunks gaining ground on him with each second, he needed to act now. So to create an opening for the time he needed, Glacier put his hands together "I think he did it like this" the only words crossing his mind before he unleashed a buster cannon of his own to blind Trunks.

"Argh MY EYES! Your telling me he was able to copy my move after seeing it once, who is this guy!" Trunk thought as he was blinded from the buster cannon.

With the precious few seconds that he needed Glacier planted his feet firmly onto the ground, and began raising his power causing his body to transform into his bulky second form he could only hold it for about a minute, but it would have to do. As the light of his earlier attack faded away with a powerful surge, and ripping feeling he burst into his second form shooting his power up close to Trunk's.

"So you were using that time to transform huh, well hate to break it to you, but not even your people's final form can stand up to super saiy…" Trunks said after regaining his sight, and seeing Glacier in his hulked out form. What he didn't see however, was him charge right up to him in the blink of an eye, and strike him HARD in the chest. "This wasn't right that form should be weaker than super saiyan" Trunks thought as he feel to his knees.

"You know; you talk too much. You asked for this fight, and I'm going to end it. I'd be careful now i'm not like anything you've seen from my people. I might only have this form, but its almost as strong as this gold form of yours, even a bit more if you ask me?" Glacier said into Trunk's ear after bending down his head to be heard.

"Oh man I should say so, your definitely not like the frost demons I've fought. Freiza and Cold were never this strong in that form…but I think we're done here you passed." Trunk said to Glacier before speeding back towards his sword.

"First you attack me wanting a fight, and now you call it off this place is just getting weirder and weirder. Also who the hell are Frieza and Cold? I've never heard of them?" Glacier thought before he relaxed his body, and shrank back down to his base first form.

"You were chosen. Chosen by Shenron…Sorry for attacking you by the way. My names Trunks, and I'm currently on a mission. As you can see, this place it's not the world your familiar with. This is Toki Toki City. The place where the flow of time gathers. You can call us the time patrol. When history goes awry and a false timeline is created, we work to correct any of these problems with history." Trunks said to Glacier after tossing his sword into the air, and having it fall back into its sheath as he walked over to him.

"…Time patrol…I've never heard of them before. Than again I've never heard of this shenron either?" Glacier thought to himself as he listened to Trunks with his arms crossed.

"As time patrol members we'll fight throughout all of time. Sometimes we deal with legendary fighters…or dangerous forces. So whatcha think? Would you like to test your power here, see how effective it is?" Trunks asked Glacier after extending his hand out as a greeting and for a shake.

For several silent seconds Glaicer simply just stared at his hand, wondering what he should do. This was crazy he died, than he was "saved" from death by some kind of giant dragon, brought to a place he'd never heard of, and now was being asked to join some kind of time traveling cops…beyond weird.

"…Just let me ask you two things first before I give my answer. Will we be able to help people in a way that matters, and will I able to become stronger by joining you?" Glacier asked Trunks with a serious death gaze.

"Of course we will, and I can guarantee you'll become stronger this job isn't easy. Like I said most of the time we're taking on legendary fighters from across multiverse history." Trunks said to Glacier who came to a decision and took Trunk's hand, if he was going to become stronger and save more people this was a great way to do it.

* * *

A/N: Ok so to celebrate Xenoverse 2 coming out next month, and because honestly i've had this idea for a LONG time I made this fic. It's going to follow loosely on the Xenoverse game storyline. The Time warrior Glacier is the OC I made in my actual Xenoverse file. God of Destruction Alkah is just an OC I thought up based off, a fan art I saw for oc god of destruction characters. like the canon god of destruction and their assistants both are name after an alcohol. In my head canon Glacier is from another universe before getting summoned by Trunks, thats why despite being a frost demon he's good.


	2. Saiyan Saga: Raditz

Chapter 2: Trouble with Eternity

"I'm so glad you decided to join the time patrol, thank you so much! But to be honest I wasn't worried. I wished for Shenron to bring me someone strong, that can fight alongside me." Trunks said, after Glacier clasped his hand shaking it.

"I still don't entirely understand what's happening, but I'm flattered you think I'm so strong. I'll try to do my best and live up to that faith, your putting in me. And on that note let me introduce myself…I'm Glacier and it's nice to meet you Trunks." Glacier said to Trunks with a big grin on his dark red face.

"The feelings mutual Glacier, now come with me I have something to show you." Trunks said, as he lead Glacier to a giant gate gesturing for him to follow through.

What Glacier found past the seemly endless void of the open gate was breath taking. In what had to be the heart of Toki Toki City, and therefore all of time it's self was the interior of a massive bird cage. Just outside the cages bars was a vast ocean of green blue skies, and moons. Then to the left of the entrance lied a humble little garden pond of crystal clear water, then to its right was a tiny little workshop with mechanical parts scattered around. And finally to complete everything, at the very center of this amazing place stood a regal looking marble white building, with a majestic looking tree bearing shining golden fruit growing out of it.

"Pretty cool huh? We call this, "The Time Nest". The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and manages this entire place. We also have the "Time Vault". It has many important texts. Now there's something I need you to take care of, don't worry it's not that big of deal, so let's head over to the Time Vault." Trunks said, as Glacier just stood there taking in the weight of it all the Time Nest really was, before they both walked into the Time Vault.

"Cool doesn't seem a strong enough word to describe this place Trunks…I've seen a lot of strange things in my life, but this place it's on a whole other level entirely. It's weird you know, just being here really puts some things in perceptive in ways I can't begin to describe." Glacier said, in total awe of all that surrounded him.

The inside of the Time Vault strongly resembled an old observatory, it was a great round room with hollow walls filled to the brim with scrolls, of what Glacier only guessed was written history. The roots of the great tree stretched down, and covered large parts of the interior. Below the grey diamond patterned walls, was a series of black mirrors…except for one which was glowing blue. In front of the blue mirror stood a pedestal with strange text written in the language of the Kaiōshin.

"Is it supposed to be glowing like that?" Glacier asked Trunks who stood in front of the pedestal.

"No it's not that's the problem. This…is the Scroll of Eternity. All of time…All of history. Everything…it's all listed in here. But…Here just take a look at this." Trunks said to Glacier after walking back over to him with a purple glowing scroll, which he then spread open on the table at the center of the vault.

Once the scroll of Eternity was rolled open over the table, its contents were revealed. A single grey window like square glowed like static before finally showing the words; "Age 761" and an angry looking namekian charging some kind of attack.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccolo shouted before launching his ultimate trump card at the saiyan Raditz who was being held in place by Goku from behind. All was going according to plan his attack would drill through Raditz, and then Goku killing both of them. This new threat would be gone, he'd have his revenge, and Goku would get to feel like a hero before dying…until at the very last second Raditz grinned grabbed Goku's arms ripped them apart, freeing himself, and dodged to the right.

"What…" Being the only words escaping Goku's mouth, before he was run through with the spiral beam.

"Now DIE!" Raditz roared at Piccolo, after launching a massive purple ki blast that engulfed the exhausted warrior killing him.

"Hehe…Hahahaha!" Raditz laughed with an evil grin as a dark purple and black aura surrounded him, making his eye's glow red as a result. Then everything faded out back to the time vault with Trunks and Glacier staring down at the scrolls as events continued to move forward.

"That…that was horrible why would you show me this, I don't understand?" Glacier said as he swung his gaze back over to Trunks in disbelief.

"As you can see…If history…is in any way altered or distorted…it could change the world as we know it. We have no choice. We have to change it…We can't let history be changed." Trunks said to Glacier after handing him the scroll.

"I swear if there's anything I can do to change this; I won't stop until I've made it happen." Glacier said to Trunk with a fire in his eyes as he tightly gripped the scroll, people needed him and he'd be there for them no matter what.

"Right now. Goku is in trouble and needs help. PLEASE!" Trunks said to Glacier who nodded in response, closed his eyes, put the scroll to his chest, and was sent back as the hand of time rewound to that day.

* * *

Earth: Age 761

A single child's cries spread out across a battlefield, from within his metal prison. What had once been rich, luscious mountains, and wide open plains, was now a war zone. Shattered rock formations, splintered and burning trees, cracked ground, and a single blast crater. Within the crater, lied a lone metal pod with a red glass window, the child's screams bouncing off its walls from within. Just in front of the crater, a powerful battle was taking place, as three warriors locked themselves into intense combat. All three fighters were moving faster than, the human eye could keep track of. The only things completely visible, were the sonic booms created from the force of their attacks, and blocks. Try as they might Goku, and Piccolo just could not push back the evil saiyan Radtiz.

As the fierce struggle raged ever onward, Goku was sent spiraling back through a hillside, and crashed hard a stories away on the ground. "Guha!" Goku choked, as he tore a path across the ground after crashing, breathing heavily on the verge of passing out. "AAHHH!" Goku yelled, after jumping back to his feet, and rushing straight at the kidnapping monster calling himself his brother.

Raditz was not impressed by his foolish younger brother, and with his arms crossed smugly stated; "This is your last chance…"

Knowing this could be their best, and only chance to take the upper hand, Piccolo jumped into the fray from behind Goku. "Now rush him!" the warrior yelled with all his heart, as he and his once hated enemy took on the invading monster. Each warrior reaching deep down, and pulling every last bit of power that they had, to strike Raditz down...but it was for naught as Raditz still effortlessly blocked all their attacks, all the while glaring at goku with an arrogant look. "Come on join your family, Kakarot..." The saiyan warrior said to his pathetic brother, before blasting both fighters back with surge of his ki and a sinister laugh.

Then seizing an opportunity, the ruthless saiyan charged a ki blast. An intense purple aura burned in his hand, before he finally threw it at goku, causing a massive damage while also ripping his gi apart. Goku grunting in pain as he fell backwards once again onto the cold ground. Not missing a beat, Raditz flew straight over and stomped HARD down on Goku's chest with his boot. What little breath goku still had forced out in that instant. Then with a look of victory in his eyes, Raditz glared down at his brother and growled; "Look I'll do you a favor and spare you both." his boot sinking just a bit harder down, onto his chest while doing so.

"SHUT UP!" Goku shouted defiantly, as he struggled to pull the boot off from his chest, but to no avail not even lifting it an inch. "There's no way I'd ever join you!" Goku yelled at Raditz whom pushed harder down with his foot onto his chest.

Raditz smirked mercy, now gone from his eyes. "Then play time is over" Just as he prepared the killing blow on his brother, his scouter sparked to life registering a strong power level just to his right. "No...no it can't be?" Turning his head to face the direction of the rising power levels source, the saiyan's eyes widened in disbelief. Within the crater where his ship had landed, blasted his four year old nephew gohan, crushing the pod with a single jump. Only rage was in the young child eyes from the sight of his beloved father beaten on the ground, at the hands of the man who'd kidnapped him.

"Leave my daddy…alone! Waaaaah!" Once landing on the ground, Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing off the surrounding hillsides. After his scream died down, the small boy blasted himself straight at his monster of an uncle at an insane speed.

Panicking Raditz tried to think of something, before with a sly smirk he was consumed by a strange black and purple aura, blazing his eyes red. In that instant his perception surpassed the boy's speed, and he dodged him. As he dodged in that single motion he smacked his nephew hard, plowing him across the ground at rapid speed."You brat!" he shouted as he steadied his arm, aimed, and fired a massive purple blast at poor gohan. "S-Stop!" yelled goku trying his best to lift himself back up in time, but looked only in horror as the sick monster fired it at his son.

The blast scorched across the air like a burning comet, before hitting its target, and birthing a massive explosion in its wake. "Ah…ah…ah!" Goku struggled to say speechless, and broken over his son's fate. But, to everyone's shock once the smoke began clearing, their was no trace of gohan's body. Before he could say anything, his scouter burst to life once again, "Hm?" Raditz turned and faced the one responsible.

Having just made it in the nick of time, Glacier gently put gohan down, after giving him a quick once over for injuries. "There you go little guy that was scary wasn't it? Don't worry you did a good job, let me handle it from here you just rest now?" He smiled at the sleeping boy, no doubt having a dream about his father, before slowly turing and facing the saiyan bastard. "I can't stand people like you! All this power, and you use it to-to kill an innocent child! I'm going to beat you into the ground until theirs nothing left!" The enraged frost demon yelled, as he put his clenched fists into a fighting stance.

Dumb struck over the appearance of the new fighter, Raditz grimaced an angered, "What!"

Piccolo, totally lost and confused over the new fighters sudden appearance, was grateful for the chance to catch his panted breath "Uh…someone you know, Goku?"

Fighting through the pain, goku raised his head towards Glacier to see him more clearly "No…but…heh. I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust?" he said, too Piccolo with a laugh as he slowly rose back to his feet. This new guy was strong, they just might be able to pull this off now.

His rage from this interruption having reached it's limits, the saiyan charged two red ki balls into his hands "Haagh!" Radtiz growled, firing his double sunday attack at Goku and Piccolo, launching them several feet into the sky. Separating the allies from each other. The red lights shinning in Glacier's eyes as he dodged.

"Now that's a cool technique gonna need to remember that one!" Glacier thought to himself, before Raditz at full speed roundhouse kicked him in the face launching him straight up into the sky. "No matter how much trash there is. It's still trash!" he roared as he ascended up after his opponent.

Despite still being dizzy Glacier bounced back quickly, looking down at Raditz with a grin as his burgundy blood slid down his cheek. "I hope you enjoyed that, I really do...because you only get one. Now it's my turn." he said to the arrogant saiyan, before shooting straight at him beginning. He then fired a red ki blast stunning him long enough to punch him so hard his armor cracked, and launched him backwards.

Goku in pure and utter astonishment floated over to Glacier. "Hey…Can I get your help?" While Piccolo looked at the warrior in annoyance before growling, "Hmph...Don't be a drag." No words were necessary between the three warriors after that, they all knew what needed to happen, so Glacier simply nodded back with a smile in agreement.

Before taking off Glacier, paused as a loud presence echoed in his mind "Can you hear me?...Ok, good…Now I'll be backing you up from the "Time Nest"." Trunk's said, as Piccolo and goku rushed at Raditz from both sides, hitting him while he was disoriented. "So you can beam messages to me across time...ok." Glacier thought as he readied himself. "Listen…This Raditz…He's stronger and crueler than his historical form. Please I need you to defeat Raditz…so goku and the others can finish him!" the silver haired half saiyan said, to his partner who jumped back into the fray.

"Oh you can count on that, I said I was going to beat him into the ground, and I meant it! Hey over here!" Glacier yelled as he fired a large red ki blast, at Raditz. Goku and Piccolo jumping out of the way in time, before it hit.

Like a wild animal Raditz, shot straight out of the smoke created from the blast striking Glacier in the chest. "YOU JUST WHO ARE YOU!" The saiyan said after grasping Glacier by the thought and choking him. "And why do you look like Lord Frieza?"

As he gasped for air, Glacier struggled to say; "N...never heard of f...freiza, but if he's anything like you, I never want to." Radtiz did not like that answer, and begun squeezing his windpipe harder. Unknown Raditz, Glacier had snuck his tail around, and in one motion wrapped around his neck tossing him at the ground. "My name's not important, alls you need to know about me is...i'm the one whose going to KICK YOUR ASS!" he then chased after Raditz, appeared behind him elbowed him in the gutter tossing him again, and repeated the process.

Goku and Piccolo, watched in absolute amazement at the lightning fast speed Glacier was hitting, chasing, and hitting Raditz again with. "I can't believe how fast he's going, its like he's teleporting, but will that speed be enough?" the namekian thought as he looked for a moment to help Glacier.

Raditz, having had enough of being smack around, barely broke free from his opponents next attack. Ascending higher into the air then the others, "Darn you! Your dead do you hear me DEAD!" roared the furious invader, as he fired another Double Sunday attack this one beam twice as large then the last.

"That twin beam attack again, so he charges the ki into his palms as balls, and fires them as a blasts once they've reached an unstable level. I've almost got this move down." Glacier thought as he dodged the blast, by the skin of his tail, examining it once again while doing so.

Finally finding the opening they were waiting for, Goku and Piccolo rushed over to their allies side, "Boy you sure are fast, that was amazing. I've got an idea how we can use it, interested?" he said with a sly grin, oh yes goku had a plan. "Thanks your not so bad yourself, if you need a distraction i'm all ears, whats the plan?" Glacier asked the two z-fighters.

Piccolo, disgusted by this buddy buddy atmosphere growled in annoyance, "He needs you to wear him down, slow him down enough, and you both smack him around got it !" he stated after floating directly in front of Glacier. "And what will you be doing? I'm the distraction, goku's the heavy hitter, and you..." the frost demon sarcastically said not liking Piccolo's tone. The namekian was not pleased with that response, "I'll be delivering the killing blow, I have a technique that will one shot him...but requires time any more questions?"

Glacier, glanced over at Goku who nodded in approval of Piccolo's plan, "if he trusts you, then so will I. I'll tire him out and goku will smack him around." he said after floating around Piccolo gazing over at Raditz. "He's going to be coming at you fast when I launching, make sure you hit him HARD." he said to goku before blasting at full speed his aura flaming up around him as he did so. Piccolo, descending back down to start charging his special beam cannon.

Raditz had used more power then he's thought in that blast, but after catching his breath he was ready once again, "Why you, filthy, pathetic, little worm! I have tricks as well! You're not the only one who can move fast!" Raditz yelled as he exploded with his black and purple aura giving chase to Glacier. To both their surprise actually gaining on him.

Raditz quickly started closing in on his prey, he wasn't so fast after all. "His power sky rocketed again, whatever that black aura is it's not good for the plan. Especially if he's gaining on me like this." Glacier, thought as he swiftly moved side to side dodging, turbo charged Raditz's blows.

"Stand still you miserable welp, and taking your beatings! Ha how do you like that!" Raditz roared as with one mighty blow stuck Glacier center mass, knocking the wind out of him. "I'd say you just made a big mistake." the frost demon laughed, before grabbing the saiyans fist locking him in place, and head butting him. The naturally formed thick biosuit doing some serious damage, and dazing Raditz temporarily. "Catch!" Glacier, yelled after smacking the stunned saiyan, straight down at Goku who'd been waiting patiently.

Blasting straight at the falling Raditz, pulling everything he had into his one fist, he struck at him "Take this aaaahhhhh!" his fist connecting generating tons of cracks on his armor, and knocking him on his back.

With a single cough of blood from his brothers blow, Raditz crawled panting back to his feet. "K-Kakarot…Are you going to kill your only brother?"

Goku quickly and angrily countered; "A horrible, heartless guy like you…is not my brother!" Glacier landing behind him preventing him from escaping.

Fearing his death was rapidly approaching, tears began streaming down the Raditz face hoping his brother would fall for it "I quit…I-I give up. I'll leave this planet quietly okay?" Upon seeing the mighty warrior beg for his life, goku dropped back.

The moment goku's guard fell, Piccolo grew furious. "Don't let him fool you, Goku! He'll never do something like that!" Glacier nodded in agreement, giving his opinion "He's right! A monster like this isn't capable of feeling regret or mercy. Those are fake tears, in a desperate attempt to take advantage of your kind spirit. Don't fall for it!"

Hated burned in Raditz eyes, as he howled at Glacier. "Silence you wretch!" He spun around attempting to shot a ki blast point blank at Glacier, who simple grabbed his hand, and delivered a punch so power it launched him into the air.

"Seeing you beg for mercy, after you've killed thousands who did the same...makes me sick. GO TO HELL!" Glacier yelled with hate and rage booming in his voice. He then brought his hands forward, formed two red ki balls, and fired a Double Sunday blast at Radtiz.

With a mix of shock and rage, Raditz counter with his own blast. "You miserable scum! How dare you steal my technique, yours is nothing but a pale initiation. Witness what real power is, and die at the hands of a saiyan elite! the two blasts connecting with each other in a beam clash, with Raditz coming out on top as the dark aura overcame he once again double his blasts size.

Glacier pushed everything he had under the weight of Raditz attack, his barely keeping it at bay. "Oh we'll see about that; I've been known to surprise people before HHHHHAAAAA!" Going for broke he poured every bit of power he had left into his attack, every muscle in his body flexing with his burning aura. Then with a step forward, the energy surged through him into his hands, and tripled his double sunday in size completely overtaking Raditz's. "You...can have that..." he grinned panting for air, before collapsing onto his back in exhaustion. Moments later the now broken invader came crashing back down onto the cold unforgiving ground.

Refusing to allow himself to be defeat in such a manner, Raditz pulled his broken self back up, "I-i'm going to crush the life out of you." he said while limping over to Glacier. Without saying a word and before he could counter, grabbed his Raditz from behind in a full nelson locking him in place. "K-kakarot what the hell do you think your doing!" Raditz yelled in a desperate attempt to get him off his back. "Now! Piccolo! Do it!" Goku screamed at Piccolo, who began laughing he'd get to kill goku and this invader in one deliciously foul swoop, "Just remember you asked for this, Goku."

Once he realized how this was going to end, Glacier raced towards Piccolo "NO DON'T!" rushing over to stop him, and collapsing to his knees in horror when he was too late. "Special beam cannon!" in slow motion he saw the spiral beam race out of the namekians finger tips, drill through Raditz, and unfortunately goku as well.

"Don't this is the way history has to happen, trust me I'll explain everything later." Trunk echoed into Glacier's mind, after as he was speechless over watching goku take the fatal injury.

"Urgh…! D…Damn it…!" Raditz struggled to yell with blood in his voice as he and goku fell away from each other after getting hit.

"Hehehe…" Goku laughed as he to fell back, being caught by Glacier before hitting the ground "Y-you know its a shame, I never got a chance to ask your name..."

"Their will be time for that later...you did it everyones safe. Your world, and your son are fine...rest now my friend, your fights over...goodbye" Glacier said with a heavy heart after laying goku down, before he started to glow and return to the time nest his job in the past now done.

With a smirk Piccolo looked down triumphantly over Raditz, who was panting his dying breathe, "Serves you right." He then remembered the mystery fighter "Now are you going to be a problem?"

After turing to face him, Piccolo saw that the mysterious fighter was nowhere to be seen"..W-What was that? Where did…?" the fighter was left very confused by the turn of events, as he was now the alone with a passed out child and two dead bodies.

* * *

Time Nest

"Thank you so much. That was wonderful. I didn't think it was your first time! You corrected the timeline! Good job. And with no side effects either." Trunks said to Glacier with a smile once he returned to the Time Vault, and the scroll finally stopped glowing with corruption.

"No problem that was certainly one hell of a fight, and I got a new move out of everyone wins…except goku." Glacier said before hanging his head down in anger, watching his new friend die like that had made him sick to his stomach.

"Alright…Once we have the Supreme Kai of Time put it in a scroll…It'll all be done. Oh and you don't have to worry about Goku. It's fine. He'll be revived with the dragon balls." Trunks said to Glacier whose head shot back up with a smile when he heard goku would be fine.

"Really that's wonderful news! I know I just met him, but Goku had this "presence" about him. I could tell he was a good person." Glacier said while smiling happy that his new friend would be ok.

"Oh…yeah…and well that scroll…isn't the only one with a "history change". Trunk said with some hesitation to his partner not wanting to spoil the mood.

"Don't worry I expected as much, you wouldn't have summoned me if it was a simple fix. But I'm not afraid I'm ready to take this head on…in fact I'm excited for it especially if it means getting to see Goku again." Glacier said to Trunk while practice punching in place with excitement.

"That great news. Just talk to me whenever you're ready for another mission for now get some rest you've earned it Glacier." Trunks said to Glacier before the latter left to go rest and train for his next mission.

"…So what do you think, I know you were watching the whole time?" Trunks asked after Glacier left the time nest, and the Supreme Kai of Time appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh your no fun Trunks, I thought for sure I was hidden to well this time...I like him he isn't just strong, he's got a good heart to…But theirs even more under the surface, you and him have similar eyes, ones that have seen lots of tragedy. That little red and green guys holding back a lot of pain inside…However the fact he doesn't let it stop him from smiling like that is a good sign, plus Toki seems to like him to. I don't think Shenron could have sent you a better partner Trunks." Supreme Kai of Time said, grininng as she, Trunks, and Toki Toki rewatched Glacier's fight in the past.

* * *

A/N: Alright chapter 2 down, what did you guys think? Each major chapter is going to follow as close as possible to the games story chapters (using the in game dialogue as well) which means next stop is Nappa and Vegeta. I tried incorporate the fact Frost demons are the fastest player character from the games this chapter with Glacier's speed. I also thought since the time warrior can learn any move in game, Glacier would be a quick study with simple moves like "Double Sunday". If you guys liked this please follow/favorite/review.


	3. Return of the Saiyans Pt 1

Chapter 3: Glacier Vs. Nappa

Long Ago

In the vast emptiness of space, on a small moon, over looking a shimmeringly beautiful planet, two warriors traded blows with each other. Each trading hits at a lightning fast pace, the ripples of their furious kicks and punches the only thing visible, the ground itself shaking beneath they're feet as the match raged on. Then with a fast and sudden blow of power, one of the fighters was knocked back across the cold ground leaving an impact trail as he did.

"Your still too slow, it's almost you actually want to get smacked around…Now get back up we're not finished." Said a blue and white frost demon within his final form transformation, as he floated over his opponent with his arms crossed. As a slightly shorter red skinned, frost demon pulled himself up out of the impact area.

Despite being from the same race the two fighters couldn't be anymore different, in both power and appearance. The floating fighter, had the sleeker and slender frame awarded in his final form, snow white skin, spike tipped elbows, three toed feet, long pointed tail, piercing red eyes, and blue color gem plates on his head, shoulders, and chest. The second frost demon was smaller due to his base form, crimson red skin, thick grey biosuit armor, spike tipped tail, pointed feet, spiked shoulders, twin black horns, green cheeks, and green gem plates on his head, chest, and legs.

"You think I actually want this, are you insane! Why are you always like this, when it's just you and me? I'm trying my best here, but I'm not gifted like you are Frost!" Yelled the red skinned frost demon, having some how despite seeing stars pulled himself back up. In response to his proclamation, Frost hit him hard center mass knocking the breath out of his lungs, before smashing him back down with his tail. Disappointment burning in his eyes, as he waited for the red demon to get back up "again".

"How many times must I tell you Glacier, their isn't anything gifted about me and you. Your capable of everything I am, if only you could look past your self doubt and see that. I'm hard on you, because your wasting your potential. You could be so much more if you simply tried. " Frost yelled at young Glacier, furious at his student for making it seem like he didn't earn this strength with blood, sweat, and tears.

"...Their isn't anything different...we're the same...wasting my potential That's easy for you to say Frost, unlike me you were born with the ability to transform, and have power like this!" The younger fighter yelled, enraged at his master for even considering they were on equal footing.

"...Only few out of every million frost demons, are born with the ability to transform like I can. It's a natural factor, thats never been recorded in those not born with it. Many in our population possess enough traces of it to be quite capable fighters, and some like "you" are born without any of these genes making you weaker than most. Regrettably this has caused a once mighty race of noble warriors, that took to the stars to protect other worlds, to now value genes above effort. In their eyes, a normal person like you, can't hope to match someone like me." Frost told his young pupil, whom tightened his fists in anger at the harsh truth of his people. Its a sad life where your looked down on, for something as uncontrollable as your birth. "...However my words have not changed, I see no difference between us Glacier. We're both proud frost demon warriors, we both have dreams, we both love our people despite their faults, we're the same." Frost said with a gentle smile to his young friend, after putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. Tears forming in Glacier's eyes as he did.

"I've never met another variant like me before, no one who understands what it's like to be "this". I have spent my whole life, lagging behind others no matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep up with them...My brothers are all "gifted", and have become amazing fighters like you frost. They don't say it to my face, but I know i'm my families embarrassment. At the end of the day, i'm just weak old me." Glacier said, while punching the moons floor repetitively.

"Yes I know you come from a long line of fighters, and that your the first variant born into it in centuries. I can't imagine feeling like you don't deserve the right to walk along side your loved ones. Or the rage and shame, from seeing one much younger then you easily achieve what you've struggled with. However your wrong about something Glacier, your not weak." Frost said after taking Glacier's hand and pulling up onto his feet.

Glacier was stunned by his master's unbreakable faith in him, one of the strongest fighters the frost demons have ever produced, and he refused to acknowledge that he was any different from a young boy. Frost had a way with people, it always seemed like he knew the right words to say at the right time, regardless of the situation. He had a way of making even the bleakest of situations seem so much more hopeful, needing nothing more then his smile.

"You are determined to not let me win this argument aren't you Frost? As heart warming as your words are master, they can't change the stars I was born under, I was just born unlucky." Glacier said to Frost who fell silent, as he stared at his student with fury blazing.

"Stubborn as always my little disciple...I don't suppose this would shock you to hear, I don't believe in luck? We aren't bound down by destiny, we make our own fate, with these hands. The fact I was born with this talent, doesn't mean I didn't work hard to be worthy of it. You believe yourself this tiny little thing Glacier, but your not and do you know why?" Frost with a grin said to his student, whose eyes sparked with a small light of hope.

"More than anything please tell me Frost!" The young frost demon begged to his master, who fell silent again before putting his fist to his heart; "It's because of your spirit"

"Despite believing you can't escape your place in life, you possess a drive to prove people wrong, and your willing to push your self to do it. You proved this when you sought me out months ago, and begged me to train you despite my objections. Despite not seeing it yet on the surface, you've grown a lot Glacier, not just in power but also wisdom. Real power isn't something your born with, it's something you strive to earn with dedication and faith in yourself. You must ask yourself student; "Why do I want to be stronger?" The wise mentor said as his student thought seriously about his answer.

"I want to prove i'm not a weakling, but more so that I can stand on my own without their help. I want to be an example for other variants, show them that nothing is impossible, we're not different. No one needs to look down on, or protect us anymore...I want to be just like you Frost!" Glacier roared as he looked his mentor right in the eyes, and charged his aura looking like a red star while doing so. Frost grinning brighter then he ever had in years, with pride in his student and friend. "Thats what I like to hear, but you should aim higher! It's the students job to one day surpass their master, do you understand me Glacier! Never stop reaching towards the heavens!" he proudly proclaimed as their planet lined up perfectly in sight behind him.

"Ok just you watch Frost, one day I'm going to be the one knocking you down! I'm not giving up, it might be a very far away journey, but my dream is still in sight. I'm going to shattered that glass ceiling with these fists!" The young frost demon echoed as he with a grin took his fighting stance, ready for round two of todays training.

"That's what makes people like you stronger then anyone else Glacier, your not seeking power for power's sake, you have a dream. Those born with power who never had to work hard in life don't understand its weight, unlike those born without it. When you start with nothing you know the importance of everything. That's why I'm so hard on you, because I see what your becoming. I believe with everything I have that, you'll be able to proof everyone wrong about you, and be an example for us. I have faith in your bright future my precious disciple, and as your master I couldn't be prouder." Frost thought to himself, before charging his own blue ki and clashing fists with his friend once again.

As both warriors fought their ideals, and faith driving them, neither could have possibly known of the coming darkness in just a few years. A tragedy that would shake them, to their very cores...but for now blissfully ignorant the two continued training. As the world faded out into nothingness, and the resting warrior awakened.

* * *

Tokitoki City

After spending an entire day resting, and perfecting his new attack, Glacier finally awoke ready to take on the world.

"Look at me getting all sentimental, it's been a long time since i've thought about those days...Although it does make me wonder, how you'd have felt about this "time patrol" stuff? You always were the kinder and more compassionate one out of us, plus you were already a hero. It probably would have been like breathing for you?" The young frost demon laughed remembering better times.

"I know you didn't live to see it, but I finally did it master, i've done what they all said was impossible. No doubt you'd laugh at finally being proven right, we were never different, at the end of the day nothings impossible...I'm stronger now than I was then, but I got reckless I thought just unlocking this ability was enough to beat Alkah, it wasn't. I need to keep growing before I can reach that mountain top, but just you wait one day i'll get there, i'm never going to stop reaching for the heavens, like you said Frost." The proud warrior thought to himself as he reached his hand straight up towards the sky, still inspired by his master's words to this day. He's not ready yet, but one day he'll be strong enough to defeat even a god of destruction.

"But until that day arrives, I have new friends who need me. In fact i've recently met a man who reminds me a lot of you, he's not to bright, but he has the same caring smile you had...I'd like to think if you were still here, you'd be proud of the path i'm taking in life, until we meet again old friend." Glacier thought, wiping tears of both joy and sadness from his eyes, before rising back up to his feet. Taking one last solitary glance at the sky, before heading back over to the time nest, ready to save time wtih his freinds.

* * *

Time Nest

"Alright Trunks I'm ready whenever you are, history waits for no man after all." Glacier joked to Trunks after returning to the Time Nest ready for his next mission.

"That's good, because another scroll just lit up, come with me I'll show you." Trunk said to Glacier as the two ran towards the time vault to view the scroll.

A mighty gust of wind blows through the canyon as the mighty Z-fighters Tien, Yamacha, Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan all lay defeated. Earth's last hope utterly destroyed and tossed aside like trash by their opponents.

Just past the bodies huddled together were sinister trio of Saibamen all covered in a dark purple ki giggling like madmen over their victory. Their celebration cut short by the sound of Goku blasting past them over head.

"Damn!" Goku yelled before turning his head back to see two massive auras belonging to Vegeta and Nappa in their great ape forms chasing him.

Knowing he couldn't out run them Goku landed and went into his Kaioken form to take on the two massive titans.

"And you just revived as well." Vegeta gloated to Goku having finally cornered their prey, savoring the kill.

"Uwaaaah!" Goku roared at the two giant beasts before blasting himself straight at them, barely dodging Vegeta's first punch only to be nailed by his second.

Exhausted Goku landed to catch his breath, as both saiyan warriors came marching towards him menacingly.

"Right here…History is changing. I would really appreciate your help." Trunks said to Glacier after they both watched the slaughtered.

"Of course you can count on me Trunks, I didn't save the day last time just to let it fall apart now. I'll be back in a flash." Glacier said to Trunks after taking the scroll, closing his eyes, and being spirited away to the past once again.

* * *

Age 762

Back to back Tien and Yamacha were desperately taking on the horde of crazed Saibamen, who had surrounded them from all sides. Both z-fighters had tried technique after technique on the horde, but to little effective they just refused to die. A dark covered every one of them as they brought themselves back to their feet.

Just off in the distance, Vegeta and Nappa watched as spectators of the battle, taking a sick pleasure in the desperate struggle of the weak earthlings.

As the deadly Saibamen started cornering the two fighters, all hope started to seem totally lost. However, moments before the tiny green killing machines could finish them off, a bright pulsing ball of light appeared above them. The majestic ball of light glowed even brighter before descending to the earth below, and from it emerged Glacier, ready to take on this little devils.

"You guys need a hand?" Glacier said with a chuckle before the first saibamen pounced onto him.

The battle erupted quickly, as the saibamaen attacked the three warriors. Yamacha severally wounding one of them with a kamehameha wave, once it did.

"Who are you? Are you an ally? You look strong, but I suggest you stay back. This isn't your fight." Tien said to Glacier as he slammed one of the saibamen in the head with his knee.

"Oh don't worry I can handle myself friend, and this is my fight now. So how about a little less talking and a little more fighting, these little guys are rather deadly after all!" Glacier said after he knocked a Saibamen down, stuck his hand in front of it's face and fired a red ki blast killing it.

"Ha point taken now isn't the time to discuss this." Tien chuckled before he hit a Saibamen with a dodon ray, wounding it long enough for Glacier to punch its head off.

"Well if you're going to be part of this, just know fighting these little guys isn't the end!" Yamacha said as he kicked two saibamen into each other and blasted them both with a ki blast.

"Yeah see those guys over there with the huge powers? Well, we're gonna have to fight them to." Krillin shouted from across the battlefield before pointing to Vegeta and Nappa who both had their eyes glued on Glacier

"Leave them be. If we lose, the earth is done for anyway. If that happens, there's nowhere to run. Go fight them if you really want." Piccolo said as he and Krillin took on their own group of saibamen.

"Another weakling isn't going to make any difference." Nappa said as he watched Glacier smack away a ki blast from one of the saibamen.

"If possible, please try not to bore us." Vegeta said to Glacier with a smug grin on his face.

"Big words from such a little man, you wait right their monkey boy. Once we wrap up here I'm coming for you!" Glacier proclaimed while pointing at Vegeta who laughed back at him in response.

"Oh I like this one Nappa, I can't wait to see him get crushed." Vegeta said as he watched Glacier fight.

"The Saibamen of this history…they're a lot stronger…and there are more of them. Saibamen! Just reduce the number of Saibamen!" Trunk echoed into Glacier's head as he kept the fight going.

"You don't need to tell me twice; these little bastards need to die now!" Glacier thought back to Trunks as he corned two Saibamen and blasted them away.

"The Soil is good. The saibamen are really strong. This is going to be great." Nappa said as he watched more saibamen spawn out of the ground and attack the Z-fighters.

"Hey I an idea can you two lure them into a straight line for me?" Glacier said to Tien and Yamacha.

"Sure but it will only last a few seconds whats your plan?" Tien said as he rapidly dodged several saibmane attacks.

"We're gonna line them up, and blast them away with one shot got it." Glacier said to his allies who nodded in agreement.

"Leave the herding to me I have the perfect move to lure them in. Spirit ball!" Yamacha yelled creating a powerful ball of ki he controlled with the movement of his fingers. He ricocheted the sprit ball off several saibamen, getting their attention, and lining them up.

"Are you almost ready mystery man!" Tien said to Glacier as he charged two double Sunday balls into his hands.

"Yeah just about ready if only they could hold still though. So I could get a clear enough shot on them?" Glacier said to the z-fighters as his ki blasts reached maximum power.

"Leave that to me…SOLAR FLARE…DO IT NOW!" Tien yelled after blinding the saibamen with his solar flare.

"Thanks DOUBLE SUNDAY!" Glacier yelled as he to the two saiyans shock unleashed his new move killing the lined up saibamen.

"Vegeta did you just see that?" Nappa said to Vegeta in shock from Glaciers attack.

"Yes it appears as though this fighter stole Raditz technique, interesting." Vegeta said as he glared down at Glacier.

After thinning down several of the saibamen the z-fighters thought they could take a few precious seconds for breath, however they were wrong. Out of nowhere, another Saiba showed up, but it was different from the others. Instead of being green, this one was purple, and it was so much faster and stronger. It was able to effortlessly keep up with Glacier's speed, and even landed quite a few blows on him knocking him back into a cliff.

"Dammit, that really hurt a lot, this new one packs one hell of a punch." Glacier grunted as he pulled himself out of the rubble, while the saibamen laughed at him.

"Huh I thought saibamen were supposed to be green? Watch this one is a lot stronger, than the normal ones!" Trunks yelled in Glacier's head as he stared the purple saibaman down.

"…Noted I'm just going to have to hit harder is all. Worst case scenario, I use my other form even though that can only go for about a minute." Glacier said, to Trunks after he hit the purple saibamn in the face, not killing it but pissing it off which is what he wanted.

"Ugh…We got separated from Tien and the others…At this rate…we're going to lose!..You have to hurry." Trunks yelled as Glacier fired a ki blast killing a green Saibaman.

"Wait what crap your right! Where did those two go, we need to stay together!" Glacier roared desperately trying to find Tien and Yamacha again, just to have his heart skip a beat when he heard two explosions and another man yell; "Yamacha! Chiaotzu! T-Tien, too!" Knowing they just died.

"Are you okay? It's a shame, but this is the true history." Trunk said to Glacier trying to keep him calm of this tragedy.

"Pitiful saibaman with a double KO! And against these losers too!" Nappa said once the saibamen killed Tien and Yamacha.

"Hey! Could someone please remove this trash from the battlefield?" Vegeta laughed as the z-fighters took their friends deaths in.

"Hm? Hey now…Tennenmen and Jinkomen are in the mix now?" Nappa said as he saw purple Tennenmen, and grey jinkomen surround the enraged Glacier.

"Good. Let's see how well they do?" Vegeta said overserving the fight.

"Gahahaha we might not even have to fight!" Nappa laughed as he watched a jinkoman punch Glacier who grabbed its fist, threw it at a green saibaman, and killed them both with a massive energy blast.

Glacier was pissed, he couldn't help feeling responsible for Tien and Yamacha's deaths. If he'd just gotten their fast enough, he might have saved them correct history or not. He let the anger guide his attacks, his red aura burning from him as he used his speed to tear the saibamen apart. The saibamen were child's play against him, but the tennenmen still matched his speed and even started pushing him back. Eventually they caught Glacier in a trap, as he prepared to kill a jinkoman they came up from behind it, and charged two powerful ki blasts. Knowing he couldn't dodge at his current speed, he prepared himself for the worst.

Suddenly, before the purple monsters trap could kill Glacier, a spiral beam tore through one of them, creating a window for Glacier to escape. Piccolo had just joined the fight, and unleashed a volley of ki blasts, causing heavy damage to a large amount of the saibamen.

"It's been awhile; you seem to have a habit of showing up when the situations pretty grim. We're even for a year ago now by the way." Piccolo said to Glacier without once taking his gaze off the battlefield.

"What can I say, the heroes supposed to show up at the last second anyway right? Thanks by the way green man." Glacier joked after he blasted over next to Piccolo's side.

"I told you last time it's Piccolo, now what are we going to do about these "hero"?" Piccolo said pointing out the remaining jinkomen and tennenmen who'd begun to reorganize themselves. Within moments they all pounced on the two fighters with great ferocity.

"Stand your ground, we can take them!" Glacier growled as he and Piccolo, back to back took on the group of saibamen. The two fighters counter attack was very effective against the raid, one would weaken one or two at a time, and the other would kill them with a focused ki blast thinning down the numbers.

"Now it's your turn, don't think I forgot about you mister ring leader." Glacier said as he took his chance and begun attacking the lead Tennenmen, while Piccolo took care of the small fries. He went full speed straight at it, no time to dodge, no time to counter, before both went straight up into the sky. Glacier didn't allow it a single second to recover, before smacking it around the air like a rag doll with high velocity hits. It was a bit of over kill, but he didn't care, this was personal. After deciding play time was over he grabbed it, put his hand on its chest, and said; "They're names were Tien and Yamacha" before firing a massive ki blast straight though killing it.

"What's the matter you're not getting tired now are you? We're only getting started." Piccolo sarcastically joked after killing the final saibamen with a multi shot ki blast, as Glacier stopped to take a breather.

Now with a well-earned moment of pause in this battle, Glacier took a good look around and noticed Krillin and Gohan nearby. To his confusion the two looked absolutely terrified, confused he turned towards the direction they were looking in, and saw the giant saiyan Nappa slowly walk towards them. With an evil chuckle Nappa's eyes glowed red, this didn't escape Glacier's sight however. He knew this could only mean on thing, Nappa was channeling that same evil ki Raditz had.

"Don't worry kid, I've got this just stay behind me." Glacier said to gohan with a comforting smile which seemed to ease some of his fears.

Nappa cracked his knuckles, with a smug smirk on his face as he walked closer to the fighters. "Now comes the real fight. Which one should I take to the cleaners first?" It didn't take long for his sight eyes to shot over at Glacier. "How about you little guy? I don't like your face it reminds me to much of freiza's ugly mug." He laughed at Glacier with a deadly gaze. Not wanting the others to fight him in their damaged states, Glacier struck first charing straight at Nappa. The two entered into a series of kicks and punches, each either being blocked or cancelled out…not good.

"Keep your guard up…I can sense an evil energy…Coming from within Nappa. When their engulfed in that evil ki, their power is multiplied immensely." Trunks warned Glacier who was taken back by the power up part. He needed to end this fast then.

While this did put him on alert, it did not put a stop to Glacier's onslaught, if Nappa was this dangerous he needed to take him down fast. No stopping, no blocking, no countering, just keep pushing. His fierce strategy was eventually rewarded when Nappa's guard was shattered, and he tore into him doing real damage to him. Eventually the other z-fighters tried to join him in the fight against Nappa as well.

"NO LET ME HANDLE THIS!" Glacier growled at Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan enough people died today, no one else had to not while he could do something about it.

"You don't have a say in the matter, this is our world they threatened, you can't keep us out of this fight. Now stop trying to look cool, and take the help." Piccolo said to Glacier after he joined the fight with him ignoring his earlier protest. Krillin and Gohan eventually falling suit with him.

"Look I know you don't want to see anyone else die, but history has to go the way it did before. It's our job to preserve it that way, it will work out in the end trust me." Trunks said to Glacier to set his mind at ease, once the others joined him against Nappa.

Nappa was dumbstruck he didn't expect this runt to be so strong. He kept up his assault like a wild animal, leaving few times for him to hit back. Even when he did, it hardly phased him and he kept right on going again. Even his armor was eventually broken apart by the series of attacks.

"Let's hit him hard ok!" Glacier said to Piccolo once both jumped back and fired an endless series of ki blasts at Nappa. Thinking they'd gained the upper hand Gohan joined them in blasting.

When the smoke finally cleared to everyone's horror, not only was Nappa still standing, but he was…smiling.

Without missing a beat Nappa charged up a huge ball of energy, and threw it straight at Gohan. "Die" the enraged warrior yelled having just about enough of them, deciding to pick them off one at a time.

"Kid move out of the way!" Glacier yelled, unable to move in time do to fatigue.

Gohan, on the other hand, he was to frozen with fear to move. However, at the very last moment: Piccolo jumped in front of him and took the full blow of the attacks, saving his life.

"Ugyaaaaaaa!" Being the only words to escape from Piccolo, before he was engulfed by the blast, tearing him apart until what was left was a limp and broken…Glacier just stood there in disbelief, only to quickly become overcome with intense levels of anger his eyes stabbing knifes into Nappa with his furious gaze.

"P…Piccolo…I will defeat you!" Gohan roared with all his might at Nappa

"Run…Gohan." Piccolo struggled with his dying breath and a smile to the enraged Gohan.

"Hmph! Fool. It changed my kill order. Whatever. It's all the same." Nappa chortled arrogantly

"T-Too strong…He's way to strong!" Krillin gasped in utter horror.

Glacier clenched his fist's so tightly, his hands began to bleed. This was it he couldn't take anymore, these monsters had killed four people and all they did was laugh at those lost lives. They had no empathy or respect for life at all, this was just a sick game to them. He reached deep, deep down gathered everything he had, brought it to the surface, and unleashed all of it at once. Moving at an ungodly speed Glacier shot at Nappa, greatly surprising him.

"That's it I've had enough of you; I'm done holding back now! Argh!" Glacier roared after almost growing all the way into his second form. His body couldn't handle rapid transformations yet so 75% would have to do it. At least he could look the monster face to face now. Then without another word he unleashed a series of kicks and punches, each movement striking up a mighty gust of wind in their wake.

As he tried in vein to block this enraged animal attacks, the mighty saiyan warrior began to slow into the hits, he couldn't keep up with them. Worse yet to his anger, it seemed that with each passing second, the blows doubled in speed and power. Wounded pride aside, he was quickly reaching his threshold for

"This is…this is insane you're crushing him, but he still won't fall…how strong can one pure blood really be?" Trunks stated, as the match moved ever forward, with neither side budging an inch. Broken bodies be damned, these two warriors were locked in their own little world now, this wouldn't end until one of them was dead.

"No idea, but hopefully he gets tired soon. I'm getting dangerously close to my limit now!" The warrior thought, as he kept up the assault.

"H-How…how dare you little whelp!" The furious giant roared with all his might, his voice echoing off the sides of several canyons, as he became engulfed in the evil aura once again. Then with this surge of power and a sinister smirk, he rammed his helpless opponent into the side of a mountain. Oh yes the previous gap between them, was now getting smaller, and smaller with each millisecond. "You can take this to...BREAK CANNON!" The hulking beast yelled, before he fired a giant gold ki blast from his mouth, racing straight at the it's victim.

"You gotta move now!" Krillin yelled, trying to alert the mystery fighter, before the blast hit him. "Don't bother he's done, now its your turns runts!" Nappa laughed, once the blast connected, and a giant yellow flash kicked up dust and debris everywhere. Once the dust cleared around the new crater, Glacier stood tall with his arms locked in a block. However while he was still standing, he'd lost consciousness.

"You see what did I tell you? He's done, but at least he put up a better fight, than any of you other weaklings. Now how about we have some...fun" Nappa said, as he slowly walked towards Krillin and Gohan, cracking the ground under the weight of his power with each step.

"Gohan when I say run do it, don't argue just do it. I'll try to keep him busy as long as possible." Krillin said, despite his own fear put himself in between Nappa and Gohan.

"This is the power of a pure saiyan…We have to defend Krillin and Gohan! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Trunks yelled, trying his best to be heard by his friend.

Despite Trunk's desperate pleas, his words fell on deaf ears. Glacier was completely zoned out, and nothing seemed to be able to reach him...until he heard a different voice, from the void call out to him; "Are you just going to let him beat you? That's not what I taught you Glacier! GET UP NOW!" Frost's words echoed in Glacier's mind, rousing him back to consciousness.

"Your fight it with me, you twisted...evil...BASTARD!" The proud frost demon warrior screamed, as he grabbed the back of Nappa's head, and blasted his face across the ground. Before Nappa could say anything back in response, Glacier began hitting him to the side, racing over, and hitting back again. "I...impossible I broke you..." Nappa struggled to say between hits, shocked that the gap had returned once again. Thinking quick on his feet he took a gamble, and shot a blast at gohan. Glacier racing over, and smacking it away after he did so.

"So that's it huh!" Nappa yelled, before launching several attacks on Krillin and Gohan, knowing Glacier would step in and take the hits for them. With one final hit to the chest, and cough of blood Nappa hit Glacier out of his second form.

Refusing to be used like this, Krillin jumped into the fray shooting Nappa in the face. Gohan following suit with him, as all three of them shot blasts at the saiyan. "You...you guys need to run. That won't hold him for long." Glacier yelled at the two grateful they helped, but worried all the same, falling to his knees in fatigue.

"You can't do this alone when your this hurt, it's time to tag out now." Krillin said, after lifting Glacier back with.

"…Just a bit longer, I've got him on the ropes trust me guys. Besides this is one hell of a fight hehe." Glacier laughed, as he slowly dusted himself off, his job wasn't done yet bloody mouth or not.

"Your joking right, you're still going to fight him?" Krillin asked, in shock as Glacier walked past him towards Nappa.

Both wounded warriors slowly walked towards each other, their injuries slowing them down greatly. But before either of them could do anything, another man entered the battlefield. Glacier's face broke into a great big grin at the sight of Goku standing before him, fully revived by the dragon balls.

"Krillin, just stay back! I'll take it from here!" Goku said to Krillin after looking back at him and Gohan the two smiling back at him after doing so.

"They're okay. Come on, let's go!" Krillin said to Gohan gesturing that it was time for them to get the hell out of there.

"D-Dad." Gohan said with a smile happy to see his father alive again, before running away with Krillin. Leaving Glacier and Goku to take on Nappa and Vegeta.

"Well its about...time..." Glacier panted under his breath, as he walked next to Goku ready to fight.

* * *

 _A/R: Ok a lot of things happened. I gave Glacier a better back story from before the prologue. I wanted something that mirrored Trunk's past, to help them grow more naturally as friends. And I will soon start tweaking the rest of this chapter to make it perfect. If you like the story so far please be sure to favorite, follow, or review._


	4. Return of the Saiyans Pt 2

Ok couple of things, thank you for the favorites and the follows your all great, and i'm glad your liking the story so far. This is easily becoming one of my favorite fics, i've ever written. My goal is to tie this in with Xenoverse 2's release date next month, so i'm gonna try an average of 1-2 chapters a week. I'm also periodically going to be beefing up earlier chapters, more detail here and there, and fix the grammar problems that slipped through the cracks

* * *

Chapter 4: Vegeta's Rampage

Goku watched as Krillin and Gohan followed his orders, and retreated away from the battlefield. Then without missing a beat, he turned his gaze towards Glacier, and with a smile said; "It's good to see you again, thank you for helping out. You've been a big help."

"No problem Goku, anytime." Glacier said with a grin back to Goku.

"You know when this is all over, you really need to tell me your name. It's only fair, and gives us something to look forward to?" Goku joked slightly taken back by the fact this stranger knew his name, despite him not knowing his. However, questions would have to wait for later, they needed to be focused for this threat.

"I didn't say you could leave!" Nappa yelled, before attempting to chase after Krillin and Gohan. He didn't make it far before Glacier blocked his path with his arms crossed.

"I didn't say "you" could leave, you're fighting me got it." Glacier said as he stood in between Nappa and them.

"You have till the count of three to get out of my way, otherwise you die first." Nappa growled at Glacier with fury in his voice.

"Do I now well let's count shall we? One…two…and three!"

In an instant, he appeared in front of Nappa, unleashing a fury of kicks and punches at the hulking saiyan warrior, doing a hell of a lot more than just knocking the wind out of him. Nappa coughed up blood struggling to stay on his feet before falling over.

"Well that's funny, I thought you'd kill me after we got to three? Huh I guess, when push comes to shove your all talk?" Glacier joked while glaring down at the broken man, grasping his wounded chest with one hand.

"S-Shut up! You don't know what you're saying!" Nappa shouted after planting his feet down onto the ground. As the two readied themselves, Vegeta could see that Nappa was struggling, and it infuriated him to no end.

"Nappa is having trouble." His gaze shifting quickly to goku, who lacked an opponent to fight. "I'll deal with Kakarot!" He flew over to a cliff within eye sight of goku, getting his full attention as he did. They both then posed for battle, while doing so a dark aura surrounded Vegeta's body and his eyes burned red. To Goku's credit he wasn't fazed by this at all, and without wasting a second, they both leapt towards each other entering into their battle.

In an attempt to pull himself together Nappa shook his head. "U-ugh!" He prepared himself as Glacier remained in his fighting stance, despite the wounds he's suffered already. Then with a deep breath both warriors charged at each other, beginning the second round of their battle.

As Glacier and Nappa fought each other, nearby Vegeta and Goku began their battle as well. "What the heck are you doing here, Kakarot…? Don't tell me you came here to make some pathetic joke about beating us or something?" Vegeta said with a scowl at his rival.

However, Goku ignored him and quickly noticed the bodies of his fallen friends, who had been slaughtered without mercy by these monsters. "Piccolo…Tien…Yamacha Chiaotsu…And Kami…" The uncontrivable anger that he felt in that exact moment began to flood through him every being, sky rocketing his power level up and off the charts.

"His power level…is rising…!" Vegeta said in shock as his scouter picked the spike in power up, and his eyes widened in disbelief. Goku then flew straight towards him.

"I am not… Going to let you get away with this…!" Goku shouted at Vegeta, furious from his friend's fate at their hands.

"What…?" Nappa said, before briefly looking back over at Vegeta, in response to his power level statement. Only to be smashed into a nearby cliff, by Glacier's tail.

"Eyes on me big guy, we're not done yet…you'll know when we're done." Glacier said, before firing a volley of ki blasts at Nappa, to keep his attention.

"Nappa! Hurry up and kill him!" Vegeta shouted at his partner, before goku sent him spiraling into one of the canyons.

"Well it looks like Goku's kicking your friend to next week? So much for the mighty saiyans…agh!" Glaicer said, as he watched Goku chase after Vegeta turning back just in time to see Nappa fire a blast at him. The attack was insane, if...if he hadn't blocked it right then with his arm...best not to dwell on that. The blast shot Glacier all the way up high into the sky.

"Quick now…what's his power level!?" Nappa shouted once he'd bought himself some time with Glacier.

"It over 9000!" Vegeta screamed in anger as he broke his scouter, and shot at Goku full speed.

"What! 9000?" Nappa shouted in utter disbelief, there's no way that low level could be that strong. Before he could rush to Vegeta's aid, a fist made contact and with his jaw cracking it internally. The titan like saiyan screamed in pain, holding onto his face in agony crashing down to the ground.

"Hi I'm back, how's about we end this now huh?" Glacier said, clutching his broken arm as he dodged Nappa's last ditch efforts to rush him, getting beaten and blooded with each missed move.

"Damn it! Damn it! I'm an elite warrior! I can't be looked down on by some unknown like you!" Nappa yelled punching Glacier with everything he had left, his fist being grabbed and stopped dead in its tracks as he did.

"Hey…remember when I said Goku was beating your friend into next week? Well I'm about to blast you into next Sunday. Don't worry hell should be a fun place for you...!" Glacier whispered to Nappa, before throwing him high into the air, and firing two massive double Sunday blasts at him. Nappa tried to push back against the blasts, but they were both too strong, and he was too weak. Glacier looked up as he was consumed by them, and exploded dead. While holding onto his bruised arm, Glacier let his head tilt back, and let loose a victory battle cry "YES!"

"A-Amazing! Just amazing! With these two… We can win!" Krillin shouted from a nearby hilltop having witnessed Glacier kill Nappa.

"Ok I'm going to go help goku now, you hold down the fort here with Gohan ok Krillin?" Glacier said to Krillin, who nodded in agreement before taking off towards Goku's battle. Following the two massive power levels there.

Luckily when he got there, Goku had Vegeta on the ropes. It wasn't looking to well for the Saiyan Prince who looked at Glacier with disgust once he arrived. "Dammit. Nappa lost. Hmph…stupid idiot." Vegeta said before smashing a hill enraged.

"Father… No, he's just another person…swallowed by that evil energy. Vegeta is powered up too be careful!" Trunk echoed into Glacier's mind as he watched the fight.

With a single nod, Glaicer sped off, jumping into the middle of the two clashing combatants, spin kicking Vegeta as hard as he could into another hilltop.

"Hey Goku how are you doing with this guy?" Glacier panted after kicking Vegeta, his wounds starting to catch up with him.

"Good I'm glad to see despite being a little worse for wear, your still alive. It's almost over just one last push, are you with me?" Goku said looking back to a smirking Glacier.

"Are kidding even if both my arms were broken, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Glacier said after letting go of his limp arm, to help fight. Just in time to because Vegeta pulled himself out of the rubble, took a step back wiping the blood from his lip, and then stabbed knifes into the two warriors with his gaze, before saying; "Very well. Both of you come at me at once.

After firing a few huge ki blasts at both fighters Vegeta chuckled; "Rejoice, Kakarot. I. The elite warrior, will take some time to play with you." Goku dodging and entering into a clash of rapid fists with him.

"Even a regular guy can become an elite if he works hard enough." Goku proudly proclaimed as he gained ground in the clash. Vegeta only mockingly laughed at his words; "Heh…heh…heh. That's a funny joke. Now have a taste of reality you low class wretch!" firing a blast point blank at Goku, but to his rage when the smoke cleared it just left him slightly bruised and shirtless. He then was hit with a powerful push back punch from Goku in the gut.

"What's the matter out of breath, what happened to all that talk about being an elite, and being so much better than us. Cause from here let me say; your pathetic." Glacier said to the gasping for air Vegeta.

As Vegeta furious at that miserable insect struggled to breath after goku's punch he became consumed in the evil black aura once again. "You'll pay for this…" His only words, before flying straight up and charging a powerful ball of red ki in his hands…

"HE'S AIMING FOR THE PLANET!" Glacier shouted after realzing Vegeta's plan.

In response to the urgency goku leaped into action, and begun charging his counter attack; "Ka…me…ha…me" being just off by Vegeta beating him to the punch and firing his blast; "Galick Gun!" A massive surge of ki shot straight back down at Goku and the earth; "HAAAAAA!" Goku roared as he unleashed his Kamehameha wave instantly clashing with the opposing blast.

"W-what!" Vegeta shouted in shock when his beam didn't overtake Goku's, whom had not even begun to fight yet.

"Times fooooouurr!" Goku screamed as he quadrupled his power and his blast with the Kaioken, quickly overtaking Vegeta galick gun like it was nothing; "A-ahhhhhhh!" Vegeta yelled as he was engulfed by the blast.

"Uwwaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Vegeta screamed as he shot upwards with the blast, but fuled by his hate he pulled himself out of it at the last second. He did not come out unharmed however, his body pushed to its limits, and even his anger almost ran on fumes before blazing inside the Prince with a spark. "Damn you!" His pride as an elite warrior, refused to allow him to lose without one final battle, one final chance to crush his pathetic enemies…Good thing he had a trump card, still left to play before giving up. With and evil laugh he drove straight back down towards the earth, ready to kill all of them once and for all.

"I can't see it is he still getting pushed by it" Glacier said, as he wiped the blood from his eyes while Goku stared at the still rising blast, before saying; "No…" Vegeta landed seconds after he said those words death and hate in his eyes.

"I-In that case…I'll just have to become a great ape! Yaah!" Vegeta said as he created a surging ball of yellow light, and threw it over his opponent's heads both going;" What" in unison from confusion. Vegeta only reaching his arm up and shouting; "Burst open and mix!

"I-is that a moon!" Glacier stated in utter confusion to terrified to even look at it, because of what was happening to Vegeta.

As the balls rays hit him Vegeta's breathing started to become harder, his eyes rolled into his head showing only white. "Fu…fu…haa!" Vegeta laughed as an intense energy wrapped around him and his body began to pulse in size, and finally a bright burst occurred Glacier and Goku shielding their eyes as it did.

"No way!" Was all Goku could put together after the light cleared away.

"Dear god look at how big he is now!" Glacier said, as he to got a good look at the massive ape vegeta.

"Guhahahahahah…Now do you see! This is the end for you!" Ape Vegeta growled at Goku and Glacier, before attack them.

"A-A great ape! A monster!" Goku struggled to say in horror after seeing ape vegeta, completely zoned out.

"Goku earth to goku! I really need you to pay attention right no…oh fuck aahh!" Glacier shouted after barely dodging Vegeta's first massive fist midair, smashed into a wall by the other.

"Hey let me tell you something fun…Saiyans in their great ape form have powers ten times greater than normal!" Vegeta laughed, as Glacier pulled himself back up into the air.

"Ten times…thats unreal h-how do we fight that?" Glacier thought as he panting for air, dodged Vegeta blow successful this time.

As Vegeta tried to crush every bone and organ in Glacier's body, Goku still stood still lost in his thoughts; "I-I see…Now I get it…The monster that killed grandpa…and the one that destroyed the arena…That…that was…That was me!"

"This… is the great ape..! It's huge yeah…but…you can defeat him. I know it!" Trunks said doing his best pep talk for Glacier who was constantly shooting blasts and flying away like a bug on Vegeta's back.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Trunks…but I'm basically running on empty here. I can't feel my arm, and If I so much as touch the ground I'm collapsing…And goku's lost off in his own little world right now. So if you have some kind of plan I'd love to hear it otherwise, your gonna have to summon the dragon again for someone else." Glacier said to Trunks, as he continued to shoot and fly away, luckily not every part of this ape form was fast, but this wasn't going to last much longer.

"What…am I doing, he needs help!" Goku yelled, having finally realized Glacier was fighting to stay alive blasted over to help him.

As the two tried in vain to do substantial damage to this hulking monster, Krillin and Gohan watched just off in the distance. Krillin coming to a decision he had to help them. "Goban! I'll go with you!" Krillin said, trying to convince gohan to be brave; "Yes-yes1" Was gohan's response, before the two flew over to their friends.

"I said stop running little bug, I'm just going to break your other arm now, along with the rest of your body!" Vegeta laughed, as he finally grabbed a screaming Glacier in his giant fist and squeezed, only being stopped once Gohan shot a ki blast into his eye.

"Oh god…everything hurts…but other than that I'm good." Glacier struggled to say after floating back over to goku, and the others.

"He became a great ape! But he'll turn back if we cut his tail off! Gohan now lets go cut it!" Krillin said, before Gohan nodded and the two took off towards Vegeta. Goku following suit worried; "guys"

"Let Krillin cut off the tail. All you have to do is fight to protect them!" Trunks said as he Glacier jumped back onto a nearby hilltop.

"I can only do this one more time, and I need to keep it going as long as possible time limit be damned. If ever there was a time for this time pay off now was it…aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Glacier thought as he pulled out everything else he had left, and began crushing the hill from under him with his ki; "Just a bit more, I need everything…NOW!" he yelled with a surge he grew in height, and muscle mass once again."…Ok I can do this!" Glaicer said, as he flexed his temporarily healed arm, before blasting straight at Vegeta knocking him back with one punch to everyone's shock; "I have maybe two or three more of those left, and I can't waste them, cut it off now please!"

"Oh that's adorable you made yourself bigger again, too bad you're still a shrimp compared to me!" Vegeta laughed, after smacking Glacier, who then flew behind him and fired two huge double Sunday's pissing him right the hell off.

"Am I really, we'll see about that here goes number two!" Glacier roared as he lifted Vegeta up by his tail, and spin tossing him as hard as he could. The mighty titan sent flailing back through the air crashing into a canyon, creating a massive crater. "I have one more in me, come on!" He screamed, as he took his chance and unleashed a series of ki blasts all aimed at Vegeta's face, after the monster pulled himself back onto his feet.

"Argh why is it always the god damn eye, with you ingrates!" Vegeta howled in pain clutching his face blinded, creating the perfect opening for krillin...

"Destructo-disc!" Krillin roared as he creates a razor out of ki, and fired it taking Vegeta's tail off. "Alright! We did it." He said, while looking back at Glacier

"D-Dammiitt!...M-My tail…!" Vegeta roared as he shrank back to normal…However despite being heavily wounded he still was covered in that evil ki

"I did it…I cut his tail off…and…and he's back to normal now!" Krillin shouted as Vegeta charged towards them.

"You bastards…You're absolutely begging to die today aren't you!" Vegeta yelled at him as he charged at them.

"Yes! You got him out of the great ape form. Now go and defeat Vegeta!" Trunks said, as Glacier charged and met him head on.

"I have just about enough power left to deal with you, and this time stay down got it." Glacier yelled as he smacked Vegeta in the face mid charge spiraling him onto the ground. "Ok now I only have two of those left in me for sure."

"THAT IS IT YOU DIE NOW RED MAN!" Vegeta screamed blinding rage, after getting back up and upper cutting Glacier hard in the face, who to his horror stood his ground never budging an inch; "Thank you may I have another?" He said before he used the chance to grab Vegeta, with his tail and thrash him around.

"Last one here goes everything...Now just die!" Glacier roared, as he threw Vegeta straight up intending to kill him the same way as Nappa. "I have something special for you, and its a blast from the recent past! Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" Glacier roared with all his heart as he threw caution to the wind, formed two blue balls of ki in each hand, pushed them together into one with his hands, and blasted a massive blue beam at Vegeta. Once he shot his blast, his legs gave out and he collapsed onto his knees. Vegeta's half beaten to death self fell back down. Glacier shrinking back down, and collapsing as well afterwards.

"D...dam...damn you all...argh..." Vegeta growled as he summoned his space pod, and began pulling his broken body towards it.

Refusing to let him off after they killed so many of their friends, Krillin limped after Vegeta as he crawled into his space pod. "You're not getting away." Charging everything he had left to kill Vegeta, before being stopped by Glacier. "Why are you stopping me?"

"He's not…worth it. Your better than this, don't sink down to his level." Glacier while struggling for breath said to Krillin, after placing a hand on his shoulder and nodding "no"

"Krillin…it's okay. Next time…I'll…I'll beat him… on my own! Thank you." Goku said, to Glacier who simply nodded back in agreement. Vegeta taking advantage of their foolish adapt at mercy, crawled into his pod and took off into space. Goku, and his friends all gazing up at the pod as it blasted away to parts unknown.

"Yeah...I know you will" Glacier said as his parting words to his friends, before in a flash of light fading back to the future as they all still gazed at the ship.

* * *

Time Nest

"Trust me just eat this and you'll feel better ok." Trunks said as he helped carry Glacier to the Time Vaults table, handing him a strange green bean?

"Ok, but I don't know how a little bean will...AH!" Glacier said, after biting down into the Senzu bean, and with a surge of his aura his body healed it's self, even his broken arm.

"We can't do this every time though their really rare, so try to be careful next time alright?" Trunks joked before Glacier tossed the scroll of eternity over to him.

"You should have seen the other guy?" Glacier said, before both of them broke into a laugh.

"Finally… It's back to normal now. The scroll of eternity…has been corrected. Still why did something like this even happen? It should be impossible…you can't change history like this."

"It seems, someone traveled through time and changed history. Just like how you did in the past. Right Trunks?" A feminine voice spoke to the two fighters, cutting Trunks off mid-sentence, to Glaciers confusion.

"Toooohhhhh…kkkkkiiiii" A yellow bird with long feathers chirped over their heads.

"So this place isn't just a bird cage decoration?" Glacier thought to himself as he watched the bird. He then looked down hearing foot steps, and saw a tiny pointy ear, red haired girl, in a purple dress, and yellow earrings walk over to Trunks, now why she almost gave him a heart attack was a total mystery for Glacier.

"Hello!" The little girl said, with a big wave of her arm.

"Ah…hello there?" Trunks said, out of breath as the girl's eyes drifted over to Glaicer, and she started waving again with the peace sign. "This is the master of the Time Nest. She's the Supreme Kai of Time, and a very important person." Trunks said, to a mentally checked out Glacier while Supreme Kai of Time made pose after pose trying to look cool.

"Come again I don't think I heard you Trunks!" Glacier said, refusing to believe a toddler was the master of time in the multiverse.

"She manages the flow of time throughout out the universe, keeping a close eye on history and protecting it." Trunks said, while again Supreme Kai of Tine did poses…until of course when the bird landed on her head getting a slight chuckle from Glacier.

"Really? Just what in the heck do you think you're doing! What's your deal today! Are you using my head as a perch now?" Supreme Kai of Time yelled at the strange bird; "Kiii…kiii" The bird answered back; "Shut up! I don't care if your mad, I demand an apology! Your heavier than you look ya know!" Supreme Kai of Tine shouted like a child at the bird.

"As I said… She's a very important person…Just trust me?" Poor Trunks tried to say, as Glacier remained unconvinced, face palming himself in disappointment.

"Oh geez!" Supreme Kai of Time said, as she watched the bird fly away.

"Ah Supreme Kai of Time…" Trunks begged the stubborn Kai.

"O…oh sorry. Anyway! You must be the warrior Shenron summoned. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time! Nice to meet ya!" Supreme Kai of Time said to Glacier with a little dance in place to look cool again.

"Ah…hello Supreme Kai of Time, I'm indeed the warrior Sheneron summoned." Glacier said hesitatingly to her, partly thinking this was some kind of joke by Trunks.

"You know…know she might not look like it, but she's in quite a high position in the universe." Trunk refusing to give up, once again tried to convince Glacier that Supreme Kai of Time was in fact impressive and not a little girl.

"By the way that bird you saw just now? That's my best friend, Tokitoki." Supreme Kai of Time said, with a warm kind smile.

"Best friend that steps on you maybe…" Trunks whispered underneath his breath.

"This is good. You guys seem quite talented. In other words, I think you two make a good team." Supreme Kai of Time said, as she very calmly examined Glacier, before praising her two little helpers. After liking what she saw Supreme Kai of Time was shocked when, Tokitoki flew back down landing on Glacier's shoulder.

"Why hello their my new little friend? Your certainly a very pretty bird aren't you.? Hey guys, I think he likes me?" Glacier said, while Tokitoki started rubbing his head gently on his hand.

"STOP BOTHERING HIM TOKI! We have important business to discuss now shoo, we'll play later ok?" Supreme Kai of Time said, before shooing Tokitoki off Glacier's shoulder with her hands. Glacier trying his hardest not to laugh at how adorable she was while doing so.

"Thank you very much." Trunks said, appreciating the earlier compliment, then he crossed his arms extremely concerned. "But sadly…Until we find the cause…this is far from over."

"Trunk's did you just feel that right now? I...its unreal." Glacier said urgently sifted his gaze back towards Trunks, after feeling two massive powers appear out of nowhere.

"What the…what in the world is happening?" Trunks said, as he also felt those ungodly power appear out of thin air. His desire for this whole mess to be over with and done, clearly now going to wait.

Supreme Kai of Time, frowned at Trunks once she felt it as well. "Seems there are two time travelers with strange energy…And they're messing with the flow of time. I don't know what they're up to, but I'll tell you what. I have a bad feeling about this." Supreme Kai of Time said, with a strong sense worry hanging over her words.

"A time traveling duo…huh. Well we better get to work on this right away" Trunks said, as an air of silence fell over them

"First things first though I need to start training, I almost died this time. I need to at least stabilize my second form before the next mission, learning a few new techniques wouldn't hurt either. As I am now I can't touch those two powers. I need to push myself to the limit." Glacier said to Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks, while he stared at his tightened fist.

"We'll lets get started then, i'll be happy to be your sparring partner." Trunks said to Glacier, before Supreme Kai of Time out her arms together in an "x"; "NOPE" Trunk's head falling down in disappointment, after being taken back by her words.

"I don't think so Trunks, you won't be the one training him i'm afraid." Supreme Kai of Time said, with an playfully evil grin. "But if I won't be the one training him, w...who will?" Trunks said, to the Supreme Kai of Time completely lost.

"Sorry I should have been more specific, you can't can't train him Trunks. For one thing your both about the same already in power, and technique. Their just isn't enough he could learn from you like this I'm afraid. Your a very good fighter, but we need to turn Glacier into an amazing one...Knowing this, and because I'm the best boss in the universe, i've summoned the first of many people to help train you Glacier." Supreme Kai of Time said with a pose that just screamed; "Thats right i'm awesome, praise me?"

"REALLY THANK YOU!" Glacier said, as he without realizing it lifted the Supreme Kai of Time up high, and spun her around in excitement. Needless to say both Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks were stunned by him doing that. Supreme Kai especially blushing from embarrassment, before he put her down.

Taking a moment to regain her compose, after being lifted up like that Supreme Kai of Time, took a deep breath and looked back up at them; "Now a-as I was saying before, because I'm so awesome, I've called an "old" friend to go help you he should be at Time Machine Station waiting for you now." Supreme Kai of Time said, while trying her best to look serious and proper. "Old friend huh? But I don't know anyone from Universe 7, who are you talking about?" Glacier asked before Supreme Kai of Time shushed him; "It's a surprise, lets just say he's grateful to you for saving his student." She said in a coy tone to her cute little fighter.

"So thats how your going to play it huh? Alright then come on Trunks i'm still learning my way around Tokitoki lead the way!" Glacier with a smile of pure excitement said, before he dragged Trunks by his jacket towards the gates

As she watched Glacier literally drag Trunks out of the time nest, she couldn't help, but giggle and smile at her two favorite assistants. After they left Tokitoki flew back down next to her; "Kiii...kiii!" Tokitoki chirped to his old friend excitedly. "I know your happy to see him again after so long, I am to especially when he lifted me up like that. Brought back some old precious memories...But you need to be patient, he's not ready yet, it's still a long time tell that day. For now we just have to keep pretending, like we just met today ok?" Supreme Kai of Time said, with a wink to Tokitoki.

* * *

A/N: Now some technical stuff. I really like Supreme Kai of Time she's hilarious, and my favorite Kaioshin. Which is why I did some EPIC foreshadowing just now. Glacier went second form again, for where he is in the story it's basically his version of Kaioken. I want him to naturally progress through the forms before reaching the golden form near the end of the story. If your new and enjoy this fic feel free to favorite/follow/review


	5. Training: Enter The Taino Force?

A/N: Ok sorry for the two weeks of nothing, i'm currently busy with crunch time in my college courses. I'll "attempt" a second chapter this weekend, but i make no promises. My plan is to at least have 10 chapters done before Xenoverse 2 comes out. This will be the first of four in game mentors Glacier trains under, I won't say all of them, but I'll hint on one of them. They're as wise as they are colorful, things are going to get down right "mystic" in the future chapters. Many of you have told me you liked the Supreme Kai of Time twist last chapter, thats going to be the second to last post game arc, with the final one being a rematch with a certain God of Destruction.

* * *

Chapter 5: Old Friend & Enter...The Taino Force?

Still not knowing his way around yet, and not wanting to miss a single second of training Glacier, had Trunks lead the way. To save time, Trunks decided it was best to take the short cut, through the Time Plaza. "Heh" laughed Glacier, as they passed the plaza's lush garden area.

"Did I miss something funny or something?" Trunks asked, totally confused while Glacier kept chuckling.

"Oh no it's nothing I was just thinking; this is where you summoned me with the dragon balls. Just one of those little moments in life, when you stop to smell the roses." The giggling frost demon said, before letting himself to fall onto the grass with the wind hitting his face. He made a face Trunk's hadn't seen yet, he looked like he was at peace totally calm.

"And to think, you were the one who said, we needed to hurry…But yeah I guess it is nice, stopping to remember better times with your friends." Trunks sarcastically said, before falling down next to his friend on the grass, staring up at the many planets in the city sky. He cherished moments like this, just sharing a moment with a friend felt like a god send. In the short month since summoning him, Trunks realized that there was something special about, Glacier.

Despite taking on enemies that out classed him, he never even flinched, that's unprecedented for a new time patrolman. No matter how dark the situation, he took on the weight of the world to protect people who needed it. That level of compassion, and willingness to self-sacrifice, felt so familiar to Trunks. He couldn't understand why though.

"…You know I never said thank you…thanks." Glacier said with a big grin, as he closed his eyes, feeling the breeze against his face.

"Thank me for what, if anyone owes someone a thank you it's me?" A very confused Trunks asked, while Glacier still held his eyes closed.

"Your wish saved me, I was seconds away from dying before Shenron brought me here. I got a second chance, because of you and the Supreme Kai of Time. I will never be able to repay you for that, but I won't stop trying." The young man said, as he rose back to his feet and shook hands with Trunks in this spot.

"There's no need to say stuff like that, your friendship is already payment enough. In the time patrol we're all from different walks of life. We all have our own pasts, our own problems, but here in Tokitoki we also all have the same bright future." Trunks said, after taking his friends hand once again.

"Now who's the one saying weird stuff? But you know…that's just what friends are for aren't they? Now come on theirs something I want to do first, before we meet this mystery teacher." Glacier said, before jumping back a few feet, and taking a battle stance.

With a slight grin across his face Trunks took a step back, "So that's what this was really about, you wanted to finish our fight?" With a big grin of his own, the frost demon eyes glowed with anticipation; "You know it, I don't like leaving things unfinished. Now come on turn into the golden haired form of yours, I want this to be fun" he said after digging his feet into the ground ready to blast forward.  
To Glacier's surprise, Trunk laughed at his earlier remark. "The form is called Super Saiyan, and you want it you got it." the silver haired man said, before a raging golden aura exploded around him, and spiking his hair up. Glacier took note, that this energy was much more wild and intense, then the first time he'd seen it. "Ready whenever you are?" The now, golden haired half-saiyan said, too the stupefied frost demon, with a faint blue glow eyed glare.  
Glacier looked over at the super saiyan, at a total loss for words. He couldn't believe what he was sensing, this power felt unreal…There was a good chance he'd lose this sparring match. But that also excited him, this was the kind of opponents he needed to surpass. "Super Saiyan" huh? Name aside you can't argue with the results now can you? If you're going to pull all the stops out, I might as well do the same?" With a fire burning in his eyes he said, after shifting into his second form, "Let's do this" finally blasting straight at Trunks.

Immediately after rushing at each other, both fighters landed two strong punches on the others face, locking them both in place for a few moments. Both of course glaring daggers at the others pushed face. "Great minds think alike I see, but now the real fun starts!" Glacier proclaimed before, swinging his tail around to hit him; "Oh so I can take this seriously, good to know? Why don't you take a few seconds to yourself?" after dodging at a lightning fast speed, Trunk said before, spinning Glacier into the sky by his tail. Giving chase into the air after him.

Regaining his composure, Glacier looked down at the charging super saiyan, and blasted down to meet him. The two young men entering into a rapidly successive clash of blows, and urgent dodges. Neither giving less than everything they had, looking for the perfect opening to finish it. "He packs one hell of a punch, if I wasn't faster than him this would have been over a while ago. I'm so close to, Super Saiyan is only a bit stronger than my max form, but that margin is all he needs to end this." He thought, as he moved left and right dodging Trunks hit. Trunks on the other hand, pushed back hard against his opponent, Glacier was close but he wasn't on par with a super saiyan…yet.

Despite the clear difference in power, Trunks still couldn't keep up with Glacier's speed. So moving on the counter offensive tracked his movements with his eyes. He'd need just one good punch for this to work, and it was over; "Something like that!" he thought before, discovering the opening in Glacier's dodge pattern, and in one mighty punch to the gut knocked the breath out of him. "Got you now, y…you weren't the only one waiting for the right moment. Let's try up close and personal shall we?" the frost demon said, after leaving himself open, wrapping his tail around Trunk's arm, and sticking his open palm in his face. Unleashing a powerful, but not deadly ki blast, together with a hard tail slam onto the ground.

Both fighters panted for air as they came back to their feet. Trunks pulling himself from the cold ground, and Glacier descending back down slowly. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't done?" the frost demon said, with his arms crossed believing this was a little "too" easy. "You catch on quickly, I figured since you didn't know about this I shouldn't use it…" Trunks joked, before unleashing a much more intense and chaotic golden aura, static energy crackling around him as he did. "This is an Ascended Saiyan, the next level…Your thoughts?"

Words escaped Glacier once again, he guessed Trunks was keeping some power back, but nothing on this magnitude. The huge difference between the forms was insane. If he could only barely take on the base form, there was no way he'd be able to beat this. But once again this excited him, more obstacles meant it would make eventually passing them all the greater. Make or break he had to at least try. "Very impressive, and shame on you for holding back this whole time. Let's see just see what this "Ascended Saiyan" can do?" he said, after coming in for another face punch, his clenched fist meeting Trunk's and freezing in place creating a mini shockwave. "Gonna need to try harder then that, sorry buddy." Trunks triumphantly said, before kneeing Glacier hard in the chest pushing him back.

Staggered and dazed, but still long from giving up, the mighty frost demon burned a hole with his gaze. "Nice this is getting interesting, your very strong yes, but can you keep up?" with a flowing surge of aura he then disappeared, moving faster then the normal eye could see. "I don't know you tell me, but you know...after you turn around?" the half-saiyan mocked appearing behind Glacier at an even faster speed. "Crap he's a lot faster now, this isn't looking to good...No it's time to push the limit. I'm at least going to knock him down!" Glacier thought after Trunks hit him from behind back onto the ground. The super saiyan now outclassing him in both speed and power.

His eyes glowing bright from his resolve, with ki blazing widely around him, Glacier charged at his sparring partner. Quickly meeting him in a tight gripped, push back fight with their hands. Both standing their grounds, refusing to budge an inch, their gold and red auras clashing with each other as well. While both poured everything they could muster, the very ground cracked, sinking them deep into it from the sheer force of the struggle.

Despite the bravado on Glacier's part, Trunks wouldn't move back an inch, in fact he was moving forward pushing his rival down. Glacier's deep planted feet plowing a path backwards…However before the victor could be decided, an unexpected event captured their attention.

"HOLD IT YOU TWO! Supreme kai says to stop wasting time on this." A young girl's voice yelled out across the plaza, bringing an abrupt end to the sparring match. "W-what?" being the only words Glacier could muster up, having become completely lost at the appearance of this yellow majin girl in saiyan armor.

Sighing disappointedly with a single face palm, Trunks returned back to normal. "Hello Taino it's…great to see you again too. Now what were you saying about the Supreme Kai?" he asked the strange girl.

Pouting a little from the sarcasm in Trunks voice, Taino said; "Somethings happened and your needed in the time vault, and the newbie needs to meet with the teacher now. So to deliver this message and replace you as tour guide, she sent me. The wonderful…the amazing…the great…the beautiful…Captain Taino!"

None of this was making any kind of sense to poor Glacier, who still was awe struck at this girl's sudden appearance. "Captain? Captain of what? Instantly regretting asking, Glacier saw the girl's eyes light up and say; "Captain of the famous, and Elite Time Patrol team. THE TAINO FORCE!" the pluckily little majin girl energetically proclaimed, kneeling down and making a pose in response. "ah…ok Trunks please explain?" rubbing his eyes to make sure what he just saw was really happening.

"To put it simply they're our fellow time patrolmen, and apparently my replacement for today. I'm sorry, but if the Supreme Kai says I'm needed I have to go. Good luck…you're going to need it with Taino." Trunks said, as he ran back to the time vault to see the urgent news.

"Now that he's gone new friend, let's give you the grand tour and get you to your teacher ok?" Captain Taino said, with as much energy and spirit she could muster. She then proceeded to grab Glacier's hand and dragging him towards the giant exit gates on the other side of the plaza.

"Is the rest of the time patrol quite so…colorful?" Glacier asked this incredibly strange girl, while trying to find the best words to describe his pure confusion. Hoping beyond hopes, that the answer was "no"

Stopping in place to giggle at the question, Taino looked Glacier right in the eyes with a grin. "Your funny newbie, I like you. As much as I'd like them not to, the rest of our big happy group, are kind of by the book sticks in the mud. A little like Trunks you know? As the wonderfully amazing Captain Taino, I try to find the true diamonds in the rough. Those special few with some flare, ready to through caution to the wind and strike a pose with style." the majin girl said, before extending her hand to shake Glacier's. "I never asked your name stranger, whatever its is i hope we can be friends, you just might be force material?"

Now Glacier wasn't entirely sure he liked the prospect of being "force material", but he wouldn't hold it against Taino. "...Just take the compliment." shaking the tiny majin girls hand with his best smile, "The name is Glacier, and i'm from another Universe apparently. It's nice to meet you Taino." Taino's eyes lighting up at the learning Glacier was from Universe 5, before she once again dragged them both towards the exit gate.

As he to reached the time nest's enterance gate, Trunks took one last glance over towards Glaicer and Taino...and for the briefest of moments, faster then a second, he saw his old mentor Gohan instead of Glaicer. "Wha...wait I think it I get it, the way he dives head first into danger to help people. Even when he knows their stronger. Thats just like Gohan...It's going to trun out differently this time, just like you I'm done losing freinds Glaicer." while thinking of better times, Trunks turned back, and walked though back into the time nest ready to help prepare his freind.

* * *

Time Machine Station

Once Taino dragged Glacier, through the gates, they appeared in another sector of Toki Toki City. This one having a very large concentration of people, collected up from several races; humans, namkeians, majins, and even some frost demons. The final hit him like a sack of bricks, it had been years since he'd seen another of his race alive again. "I guess things really did turn out differently for my people in this universe. Well that's goods to know, maybe once I have some free time I'll try chatting with some of them?" the young frost demon thought with a new pep in his step. It was good to see any form of his people, another reminder of what he was fighting for, he'd lost one world it wouldn't happen again.

Now to be perfectly honest Glacier was a bit surprised, there were so many others in the time patrol. He thought since Trunks, used a magic wish to bring him here, it meant there wasn't a lot of them. Impressively despite the large amount of people, the station had space to spare.

As they continued walking, they passed a tiny kiosk for missions…looks like it wasn't normal getting orders straight from Supreme Kai of Time herself. Even further down from that, was a larger kiosk, this one being meant for sparring and fighting against other patrollers.

"I always love coming here, it's so fun meeting new people, and potential recruits for the Taino squad. Thats why my team usually spends all our time here?" Taino proudly said, after taking Glacier's over to the other side of the station. "Ah sure, I'll just take your word for it…Captain Taino?"

As the two continued on their way, a man in black spikey hair, and black and red gi stopped them. "Captain there you are, I as wondering where you got off to. Is this the guy summoned by Trunks? Good to meet you friend." The man said, after bowing to them as a greeting. "Yep this is the newbie, his names Glacier, i'm showing him around right now. But lets introduce ourselves...Taino" the majin girl stated before moving in front of Glacier, her friend following suit. "Pima." taking his place next to Taino both saying in unison; "And together we are the Taino Force!" taking what they clearly thought was a badass team pose. "...Course you are..." Glacier said trying his best to look impressed.

Glancing over at each other, the Taino Force returned to their feet with a new sense of vigor. "That was so amazing Captain, finally we get to use the team pose for someone! We're on our way" Pima said with a hi five to his Captain. "I know right, but of course we looked fabulous it's us after all. Now tell me have you noticed anyone new recently, Glaicer's mentors supposed to be here somewhere." Taino returning her squad mates hi five said, before turning her head around looking for the mentor. "Well now that you mention it, there is this one weird individual by the message billboard." pointing his hand backwards towards the billboard Pima said. "Excellent then lets go there first, its only off in the distance just over there...hit the road gang, Taino Force rules!" Taino proclaimed, after taking Glacier to the meeting area…and when he couldn't believe who he saw waiting.

Glacier gazed up and was dumb founded, at his apparent new teacher. His now watery eyes instantly locked with a pitch black pair, displaying the same level of surprise as himself. The one connected to those eyes, was very tall, muscular, man with green skin, pointed ears, and antenna. His white cape slowly moving with the wind, revealing his purple gi, and a simple pair of orange shoes. The whites of his fangs popping out, as his expression changed at the sight of is new pupil. In all his glory Piccolo, stood there in front of Glacier very much alive, and well to the latter's amazement.

"So it's you. So you're the one, that Kai asked me to train? Piccolo said, with a slight grin appreciating the fact, he can still be surprised by life.

"HEY! If you guys are going to train, can I come and watch? I even know the perfect spot to train, if that helps?" Taino said, not realizing it but breaking a very serious and awkward silence between the two men. "Good job captain, always great at reading the mood, and providing mission critical advice. Yet another reason why your a perfect leader." Pima thought, his eyes becoming watery from pure pride and awe in his captain.

Without saying a single word, Piccolo walked over to and towered over Glacier, who still remained awe stricken. Widening his eyes to stare Glacier straight down, an aura of seriousness and strictness oozing from the green giant. "We can stand here all day staring, or we can train pick one."

Finally realizing how foolish he'd been acting, Glacier shook off the shock; "Sorry it's just weird seeing you again. Especially after you di…!" He biting his tongue stopping himself, he didn't want to risk altering history with future knowledge. The exact literal opposite, of his job as a time patrolman.

It didn't take much for Piccolo, to piece together the reason for Glacier's reaction. "After I died? I suppose that would be strange for you, I don't regret it for a second either. So don't worry about it, it eventually worked in the end. We both saved, my student that day." Piccolo said, with a rigidly stern expression.

"Oh so that's what Supreme Kai of Time, was talking about. Little gohan is your student huh?" Glacier said, Supreme Kai's mysterious words finally making sense. "He's really strong, you should have seen the little guy fight, he did you proud." he smiled to the .

"Oh of that I had no doubt, he is my student after all. You know with the way you like to disappear after he fighting done, I didn't get a chance to say I appreciate everything you've done. You seem to have lots of potential, as a fighter." the namekian warrior smirked, with a quick but proud glance in the distance.

Glacier snapped to attention at the compliment, trying his best to look serious, before looking at the namekian once again.

Piccolo's grin faded away quickly, his voice carrying a heavy shift in serious tone; "Being my student won't be easy or safe. My training is harsh. You'll be pushed past your breaking point, and I won't ever hold back. I might even kill you by mistake" he said, with a grave expression on his face, being slightly taken back by Glacier's excited smile. "You think I'm kidding don't you? I'm not, there was a time when I was a demon after all…Now choose. Do you want to be my student?"

Glacier's body shifted back from shock. This might possibly be the hardest training he's ever done in his life, even Frost never pushed him this far…but at the same time he knew, if he was ever going to grow as a fighter, and get the kind of power to take on that mysterious duos power…This was the only way, he had to move forward, his resolve wouldn't be shattered yet. With a renewed sense of confidence, he let all doubt fade from his spirit. Unknown to him, his friend having looked into his mind felt this, and nodded in agreement. "Great. Somehow I already knew this would be his answer, you don't come by a resolve this strong every often. He's willing to let himself be broken, if that's what it takes to be built back up stronger. There is no more room for doubt, with my kind of training, he'll be able to gain the power he's searching for.

"I'm not afraid, I'm a demon to after all?" Glacier proudly proclaimed to Piccolo who laughed back in response, not expecting that kind of joke. "That's what I like to hear! All right. Then I'll test your determination. Fight me and show me your strength. I'll fight seriously, and so must you anything else will not be tolerated!" he stated, after putting his hand on his friend's shoulder to look him right in the eye.

"Now you said, something about training grounds? Lead the way." Piccolo said to Taino, who'd remained quiet the whole time. Watching the super serious back and forth with sparks in her eyes.

"Right ooh then follow me you two. Taino Force escort mission start!" The majin girl said gesturing for them to follow her through an arched front gate. Leading them past a statue of some mustached man, "Mr. Satan, kind of a weird name." climbing a few sets of stairs, then finally arriving at a docking station with several time machines.

"Looks like theirs no turning back now, good thats how I like it. Just you wait Trunks very soon, i'm going to surpass you, and take on that sinister duo." Glacier thought as he followed suit, behind Piccolo and Taino. "So I take it one of these is gonna take us there?" Piccolo asked while he examined the time machine they stopped in front of.

Giddy like a school girl, Taino laughed; "Bingo but it gets better trust me, just touch it, and think of where you want to go." She said shaking with anticipation as Piccolo did just that, and with a white flash from the machine they disappeared.

* * *

A/N2: Alright done with this chapter so as always couple of things. The training will follow the in game missions the mentors had, it of course taking place in the next chapter. Now why Piccolo, well he's pretty much the first mentor you get in the game. I wanted a little bit of a lighter more comedic tone, a calm before the storm, so what better then Xenoverse's own Ginyu Force fanboys; The Taino Force. Now the Trunks fight was there to drive home the relationship as friends, and to build up Glacier's character. Now that he knows he's, close to Super Saiyan, and so far from Super Saiyan 2 in power his drive to get stronger and surpass both is even greater.


	6. Training: Do or Die

A/N: Ok just got done with the XV2 Open Beta and...I loved it. They've improved the combat with the addition of dynamic like combos, it's something the first game didn't really have, and it makes the combat feel both challenging and more natural. Also they've made Elder Kai the new future warriors mentor (he's my second favorite Kai). His DLC training in the first game was one of my favorite moments in it. Loved that the XV1 future warrior (Glacier) is now a legend, and the greatest time patrolmen in history. But hands down best part for me finally getting to use the Golden Frost Demon form, I wanted that so badly last game. Also On a side note the updated character creator let me make what Glacier's Second form looks like (its my profile picture now...yeah working on getting it to face right side up the sites photo uploader is kind of weird). I'm pumped for XV2 even more now, so expect more chapters soon once my schedule dies down.

Chapter 6: Do or Die

With the first morning rays of the sun, all was quiet and peaceful. Dawns embrace burning away the shadows of night, from a desolate wasteland, with not a single blade of grass in its sight. Then in the blink of an eye, a mighty wind blew, bringing a bright flash in its wake, and once it cleared several people stood in its place.

Taking a quick look around at the barren emptiness, and rocky hills Glacier thought; "So that was different, the scroll of eternity usually does it, just a bit less flashy. "Not a bad place at all, I'd say. Wide open space, oh yeah you guys are going to have some fun here. We'll just leave you to it." Taino said with clear excitement flying away, this fight was probably about to make her week.

Piccolo on the other hand, simply ignored the scenery, and without warning flew over a few feet away from Glacier. "Fight me and show me your strength. I'll fight you seriously. Be prepared mystery boy." The green warrior said, taking a proper fighting stance, readying himself for the coming fight.

Glacier answered in kind, falling into his own battle stance. "I'm ready to take whatever you throw at me Piccolo. Also for the record the name's, Glacier."

The proud namekian slowly nodded in understanding, he'd never forget that name as long as he lived. "Well then Glacier…Now, show me your power!" Having now moved far beyond words, Piccolo flew full speed at Glacier, there would be no holding back. Moving swiftly Glacier flew straight backwards to dodge never once taking his gaze off him. An ultimately wise decision, as his new mentor unleashed an onslaught of kicks and punches, moving like the wind itself.

Piccolo was relentless, never breaking away from the brutal assault for longer than a few seconds. Not giving his new student much to work with in terms of elbow room, however he was resourceful, and once the moment finally presented itself the counter offensive began. Finally gaining the distance he needed, flew ramming speed forward at him starting his own series of rapid blows and kicks, each one connecting with their target. "You're gonna need to be just a bit faster to hit me." He said continued his barrage, back and forth from all directions. Seizing his chance Piccolo, with incredible agility and speed extended his arm grabbing Glacier's tail the moment he shot out for another run. Stopping the stunned fighter in his tracks, knowing what was coming next, being tossed a few dozen feet away. Piccolo not missing a beat sped up appearing above him, and with a powerful slam with his fists crushed Glacier into the ground. Feeling slightly numb, and clearing the dust from his eyes Glacier, then got back up on his feet.

Piccolo looking straight down at him with his arms crossed judgingly, sizing him up. "He's got talent. That speeds incredible, no denying that much. However, he's arrogant, his over confidence in that speed left his tail an open target. He's still very far away from reaching the kind of power he needs."

"We're not done yet, not by a long shot. Now come at me…" he said after finishing dusting himself off, and taking his stance once again. Now this is what Piccolo wanted to see. "Theirs that fire in your eyes again…good." He smirked knowing he was going to have fun with this one, before the session was over. In a flash he disappeared again out of sight. Reacting quickly Glacier, quickly started tracing his movements trying to anticipate his next attack. "You want to see whose faster be my guest, I'm right here…" he said dodging his head to the side moments before piccolo reappeared in front of him with a kick. Then in one motion he brought his armored head forward, smashing right into Piccolo's face knocking him back dazed.

Even as he fell back, Piccolo couldn't help but smirk at that counter, never saw it coming. He was thinking on his feet, "using his head" hut it would still take more than that. Regaining his footing, he fired a ki in Glacier's face distracting him with a smokescreen. Creating the perfect moment to stab his arms into the ground, stretch them, and finally pulled Glacier by his feet straight into the ground for a rough ride. As he was painfully dragged through the ground, gain new cuts and bruises, Glacier was finally kicked spinning straight up into the air once he resurfaced. His whole body going numb for a few moments, Glacier looked down after sensing a rising ki below him, being rewarded by Piccolo charging a barrage of ki blasts all of course aimed straight at him.

The smile came faster than even he realized, this was good an uphill fight right out of the gate, this was what he needed. Which meant now was the time to take things seriously. It had been years since he felt this alive while training, only Frost had ever back him into this kind of corner. Unlike him, Piccolo refused to slow down, either keep up or get trampled. His speed wouldn't mean a damn thing anymore as an advantage. Student test or not, the gloves were coming off. Opening the flood gates on his restraint, he hulked out into his second form, ready for whatever needed to come next.

Piccolo was momentarily taken back, but remained unimpressed at Glacier's transformation. "Grow, or death. Now do you feel motivated?" he smirked before unleashing the first series of blasts from his open palms.

Glacier returned with a smirk of his own, smacking the ki blasts away like they were nothing. Then as he smacked the final away, he charged two red ki balls into his palms, and fired twin double Sunday beams down at Piccolo. The beams burning a path of sizzled air, with each second they raced towards their target.

Refusing to duck out of the way, Piccolo swung his hand back, charged a pulsing yellow ki ball, and swung it back around at Glacier's attack. "Destruction Wave!" the ball exploding into a wave of explosive power cancelling out the twin blasts. Taking this moment, he then quickly ascended up straight for Glacier. Instinct and adrenaline guiding them, both fighters flew right towards each other, entering into a flurry of kicks and punches at each other, each being countered at nearly the same incredible speed. They clawed at each other, they tore into each other, it was neck and neck. Each with one last earth shattering blow, knocked the other back in the air. After what seemed like hours, both slowly descended onto rivalling cliff tops.

Both were a lot worse for wear, cut, scrapped, bruised, you know it. Sweet sweet air escaped from they're lungs as they took deep heavy breathes, sweat like their exhaustion coating them. Glacier smiled, ready to go another couple rounds. Know what it meant and feeling the same, Piccolo smiled back. It had been quite a long time since he'd been challenged like this. "Amazing! It's been so long since I could have such a great fight. That speed, that stamina, and this form of his clinches it…

"Hold it! I know how strong you are already." The green skinned warrior proclaimed calling this sparring session to a halt. Feeling very confused Glacier left his guard up. "Wanna run that by me one more time, what do you mean we're done?"

Piccolo chuckled before floating over to him face to face, his eyes betraying his own excitement. "We're done. It's time to leave, we'll discuss things in detail once we return to Toki Toki city." Placing his hand on Glacier's head before they both disappeared, once again in a flash.

With a sigh of disappointment, Taino floated over to them just in time to get caught up in the flash as well. "Oh man and it was just getting to the good part to."

* * *

Toki Toki

With a blinding flash, both fighters returned to toki toki city, in the same light they'd left in. Piccolo immediately letting go of Glacier, and crossing his arms again seriously. "That's enough! Just like the Supreme Kai of Time sad, you do have potential."

Feeling like he was missing some context, Glacier took straight up at Piccolo. "So what, your saying this was some kind of test? Otherwise I'm lost here…"

The tall namekain burst into a short laugh, clearly amused by something. "What? You want to know if I was really trying to kill you? That's just a bluff. I gotta make sure you don't drag down Supreme Kai of Time.

Still pretty confused by the situation, Glacier tilted his head back thinking. "Ok ok…I guess that makes sense, damn you are a good actor?" As he lost himself in thought for a brief few seconds, Piccolo felt a momentary sense of pride in Glacier's actions. "I tested your strength. You pass for now." Glacier's head shot straight up at that remark, gazing straight at the green giant. His eyes reflecting pure and utter excitement at the idea. "Really! So your saying, you'll train me some more?"

Stiffing up like a statue, Piccolo glared menacingly down at young frost demon. "You're my student starting today, Glacier. I'll be training you hard!" looking down doing his best to sound inspirational and strong. "As my student, you've earned the right to learn this new technique. Called the evil explosion."

Glacier rocked his head back a bit, something didn't sound right here. "Evil explosion? We are the good guys right? The again its not too much of stretch to believe this is left over from your demon days. From one demon to another I accept." Piccolo was not amused by the sarcasm, his dead eyes saying more than he ever could. "The Evil explosion you learned gets stronger the more you charge it. But remember this. Learning a skill doesn't make you stronger."

"What but isn't the whole point of learning the technique to get stronger, from mastering it? I'm afraid I don't understand you mentor?" without a word Piccolo out a hand on his student's shoulder, and looked him right in the eyes meeting his gaze. "Listen! No matter how strong a skill is, if it misses, it's useless. Master the evil explosion in battle. I'll teach you more after you've earned the next level.

Glacier's eyes glowed with a raging feeling of exhilaration, from his mentor's words. "Oh you can count on me master! I'm going to train and train with this technique until I have it totally mastered. I'm going to surpasses your expectations of me." He said before placing his fist forward for Piccolo to fist bump with.

Humoring his pupil, Piccolo bumped his fist back against his. "Of that I have no doubt. I'll fight you again once you get stronger. Just fight more real battles. Now off with you, trainings finished for today. You should go see if your needed by the Supreme Kai of Time, I'm sure your enemies didn't just wait around for you.

With a single nod of approval Glacier raced back towards the exit gate, and the time nest. Feeling pride in being one step closer to his ultimate goal. His new mentor gazing at him the whole time lost in his own deep thoughts. Things ended far better today, then he'd ever thought they would have.

"It's strange seeing him like this, he's still so green compared to the last time I saw him. Even more shockingly it looks like he still only has that first transformation?...Although this does answer some nagging questions I had about why he thought we were so close last time. Everyone has to start somewhere, and it looks like it's my job to help him reach that next stage." A wide grin of pure excitement and thrill, briefly crossed the green giant's face; "Now that I know all this, as his mentor I'm going to make sure he reaches even higher levels of his power. As my student I'd expect nothing less from him, besides that this is the least I can do for all he's done and will do." Piccolo thought as he pieced the puzzle together how his student went on to become so powerful…Time travel kami he'd never get used to or understand it, to many headaches.

* * *

Time Nest

Not wasting a single moment, Glacier raced as fast as his legs would carry him towards the Time Vault. Fresh from training with Piccolo, he felt ready to take on whatever lie ahead of him. Which couldn't have come at a better time, remembering the urgent business Supreme Kai of Time had called Trunks back for. "Alright lets do this, time to earn that next level of training, and more importantly save my friends." The young warrior thought as he passed through the entrance gates for the Time Nest. Ignoring the greeting chirps of Tokitoki, as he ran straight into the time vault.

"Man you have great timing, we we're just about to send Trunks to go get you. I take it the training went well?" Supreme Kai said with a kind smile, after she saw her "new" friend return to the time nest. Trunk standing besides her clutching a glowing scroll of eternity, with a look of dire seriousness.

"Yeah the training was...enlightening. Now tell me how bad is it, that look on your face can't be good?" Glacier said to his friends before walking over to Trunk with his arms crossed.

Trunk remained silent for a few moments, tightening his grip on the scroll before saying; "It's bad just like the other times. Times become twisted again, here see for yourself?" spreading open the scroll for all of them to see on the table. The now corrupted moments of history playing out on it's page.

* * *

Age 762

As the events past became clear, it revealed not earth like last time, but a planet with three suns. It had vast roaming hills and cliffs covered in blue grass, shining green waters stretching everywhere, dozens of thin circle tipped trees, and a great big green sky...This was planet Namek, a few short months after the saiyans invasion. Silent like a phantom a sinister gust blew across the green worlds battered surface, washing over the beaten and broken forms of Krillin and young Gohan. Both to crippled from they're wounds to even stand back up. Five dark shadows descended upon them from just few feet away, as they tried to stay conscious. Each one of the cruel monsters wore matching freiza soldier armor.

With a spiteful laugh over their destroyed enemies, all five members bent down into a...pose introducing themselves in order. The first one to start being a towering giant of a man, who looked the most human out of all of them; "Recoome!" leaning his leg to the right, while also swinging both arms to the right. The second to follow suit was unsurprisingly the second largest, and some sort of blue snake man; "Burter!" mirroring Recoome's pose, but with the opposite leg and arms. The next to continue this bizarre intro was a shorter, red skinned fighter with white hair, and a strange accent; "Jeice!" falling down to one knee and sticking both arms straight up. Next in order was the smallest and most grotesque looking one, who had rough green skin and multiple eyes resembling an insect; "Guldo!" leaning forward and sticking both arms up...Now shockingly the final member who had a purple skin, with black horns, and head veins appeared to be knocked out and...and Vegeta was standing over him, bending down and taking the purple man's scouter, placing it on his face. After doing so, Vegeta's face lit up with an grin, he then posed himself just like the other four, and to Glaicer, Trunks, and Supreme Kai's horror his voice no longer matched; "Ginyu!" spinning around, bending straight down, and looking straight out of the gap in his legs.

All five weird fighters then said in unison; "To...Ge...Ther...We...Are...The Ginyu Force!" all five combining poses into on ridiculous team pose. Goku stood just a few feet away from this...mess completely at a loss for words, totally stunned at the turn of events. Ginyu with Vegeta's body gave his men a quick look admiring their pose, before then issuing orders out; Let's Go!" Almost instantly every member of the Ginyu Force snapped into compliance, each leaning forward with one foot in the air "Yes!" the only thing said before they all blasted straight at Goku, their green, red, purple, and blue auras making a rainbow effect. Of course Ginyu took the lead hitting Goku first knocking him back, "Ughh...khh." Buter and Jeice racing after him mere seconds later. The deadly duo unleashing a tag team series of rapid punch and kicks onto Goku, distracting him long enough for Recoome to come up from behind them, with a smashing slam attack, "Soiyaaaa!" Reacting fast, Goku sped out of the way, appearing above Recoome and elbowing him to the ground. He then took a deep breath in, and with a huge surge of his ki blasted all three back away with his arms. Barely dodging out of the way from a giant icicle attack, launched by Guldo. Using this to his advantage Ginyu, rose up into the air lining himself with Goku, and unleashed a horrible technique; "CHANGE NOW!" Goku realizing to late, as the light of the attack reflected off his eyes consuming him; "No!" Unfortunately for the Z fighters, the change had worked, and Ginyu now had total control over Goku's body, once again placing the scouter on his face. A dark ki burning around his with a red eyed glow after doing so.

It took a few seconds that he didn't have, but Goku realized he was in Vegeta's body now to his horror. Needing time to adjust to this, he was quickly over taken by the Ginyu Force coming in for the kill. Each attacking without mercy as Goku struggled to counter for deer life, from every possible angle. Goku quickly losing the fight with each painful blow, getting knocked high up into the air. Ginyu then put his hands together calling up his bodies signature move; "Ka...me...ha...me...Haaaaaaaaa!" firing the massive blue burst at Goku spelling out his demise as it engulfed him.

* * *

Time Nest

Glacier, Trunks, and Supreme Kai all stood in silence staring at the scroll in horrific surprise. While this confused Glacier, it clearly baffled poor Trunks; "W-What? Father?! Father is Ginyu! No. I mean... Ginyu is father?" what they just witnessed to much for the half saiyan to process.

Glacier had no idea what to say to his distraught friend, it had to be horrible seeing that happen to your father...even if that person was Vegeta. It never felt good being helpless. After taking a moment to regain his cool, Trunks turned back towards Glacier apologetically. "Sorry...I need you to deal with my father." Glacier didn't need to say a word he knew what had to be done. So with a nod, and a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder, Glacier took the scroll. He closed his eyes, like the last two times and let the light overcome him, transporting him back in time to save the day.


End file.
